amor secreto
by purpledany
Summary: esta es la continuacion del anime candy candy, se podría decir que esl primer capitulo de esta historia representa el capitulo numero 116 de candy candy... candy se queda a vivir en la mansión de lakewood... ahí vive albert y la tia abuela tambien, albert y candy se enamoran sin saber lo que siente el otro... llevandolos a un amor secreto...
1. Chapter 1

**Candy Candy **

**Capitulo 1**

Después de una inolvidable fiesta con sus amigos, Candy estaba lista para despedirse de todos e irse a dormir… había tenido un día largo y necesitaba descansar…

-gracias a todos… ha sido un día espléndido para mí, no saben lo mucho que necesitaba una reunión como esta… señorita Pony, hermana María, me dio mucho gusto verlas…

- pero Candy…-dijo la señorita Pony- ¿no te quedaras con nosotras?

- sería demasiado para ustedes con tantos niños que cuidar… además pienso que ya es hora de elegir mi camino, pero siempre vendré a visitarlas… no se librarán de mí tan fácil eh!

-¡nunca cambiarás Candy!… cuídate mucho- se despidió la hermana María…

- ¡adiós Candy!- corearon todos sus hermanitos, hijos de pony…

- nos veremos pronto Candy…- dijeron Anny y Archi abrasándola

Mientras Candy caminaba alejándose del hogar de Pony… sintió cómo alguien la tomaba del brazo, deteniéndola…

Candy…

¡Albert! Que sorpresa… no me asustes así, dime ¿por qué me seguiste hasta aquí?

No quería que te fueras sin que habláramos Candy… ven, vamos a sentarnos debajo de ese árbol del que tanto hablas…

Juntos caminaron sobre la colina de Pony, sin decir ni una sola palabra… llegaron al lugar del padre árbol y se sentaron bajo su sombra…

-sabes Albert… este es mi lugar favorito… tengo tantos recuerdos de aquí… recuerdo… que solía trepar a lo más alto del padre árbol, ahí arriba solía olvidar todas mis penas…

- no te imagino trepada ahí Candy- dijo Albert sonriendo…

- antes lo hacía… pero dejé de hacerlo, ahora soy una señorita y no me imagino qué pasaría si me callera de lo alto del árbol…

Albert la observaba detenidamente… efectivamente, ella se había convertido en toda una señorita, educada, cortes, fuerte y toda una dama. Se preguntaba…

¿por qué Terry la había dejado?, recordaba lo dolida que había llegado del viaje a Nueva York… también él había secado sus lágrimas tras la muerte se Anthony… ella había sufrido demasiado… era su turno de ser feliz… y como la cabeza de la familia, el se encargaría de eso…

¿De qué querías hablar Albert?- preguntó Candy

¿Donde piensas ir Candy?

Candy no había pensado en eso… podría regresar a la Clínica del doctor Martin y a su antiguo departamento… o a buscar otro hospital, ya que ninguno de chicago la contrataría… pero para irse tendría que cancelar su adopción, de hecho, eso es lo que quería hacer desde un principio… pero tantas sorpresas habían hecho que lo olvidara

¿Candy? – seguía insistiendo Albert

No lo sé Albert… tal vez regrese a chicago…. O consiga empleo en otro lugar…

Pero aquí tienes familia Candy…

La señorita Pony es muy vieja y yo no dejaría que mi presencia aquí fuera una carga para ella… además

Candy… yo me refería a tu familia aquí… los Andrew… conmigo…- esto último lo dijo casi en un susurro… por supuesto que quería que ella formara su camino, pero no quería verla irse… no quería que se fuera…

Candy estaba decidida a dejar a los Andrew desde hace varios meses… lo único que lo impedía era que tío abuelo William lo permitiera… pero ahora tenía al mismo William Albert Andrew enfrente y no sabía cómo decírselo, habían compartido tantas cosas juntos que a ella también le dolía dejarlo… hasta el departamento habían compartido… pero… ¿qué pasaría si la tía abuela se enterara de esto?, seguramente la echaría de la familia sin consentimiento de nadie y la mandaría al otro lado del mundo…

Albert… creo que te pediré que anules mi adopción…

¿¡por qué Candy?!

No sería correcto que me quedara… después de todo lo que ha pasado…

A qué te refieres Candy…

Vivimos juntos un tiempo, por ejemplo… pero ahora que todos sabrán quién eres en realidad… la tía abuela seguramente se enterará de lo que pasó y me echará…

Candy… vivimos juntos… pero porque tú me estabas ayudando a recuperarme… y nada ha cambiado pequeña… sí, soy la cabeza de los Andrew, pero seguimos siendo amigos… no Candy?

Por supuesto que si Albert… eres mi mejor amigo pero… si la tía abuela se enterara…

Tienes razón pequeña… yo hablaré con ella para que te sientas tranquila…

Es más… hablaré con ella ahora mismo- Albert se levantó y ya se dirigía hacia la mansión Andrew… quería cambiar el tema… para que a Candy se le olvidara la idea de irse… tan solo pensar en eso, por alguna razón, lo ponía triste

Candy estaba confundida… ¿por qué Albert quería aclarar todo con la tía abuela?... ¿acaso quería que ella se quedara?...

Candy se levantó y siguió a Albert de lejos…

Albert abrió de par en par las enormes puertas de la mansión… y comenzó a entrar con una elegancia digna de su apellido…

¿cómo logró entrar aquí? – se escuchó una voz desde las sombras…

Albert se preguntaba quién sería…

Le pregunté algo señor – de entre las sombras salió… Elisa – nadie puede entrar a esta prestigiada mansión sin autorización… - mientras decía esto… miraba detalladamente a este hombre… de hecho se parecía mucho a… no, no podría ser, porque este hombre llevaba una ropa muy costosa… pero se parecía al hombre que vivía con Candy en chicago…

Disculpa Elisa… se encontrará la tía por aquí…

¿qué ha dicho? ¿la tía? Creo que usted está loco señor… y ¡¿cómo sabe mi nombre?!

Albert estaba tan decidido a hablar con la tía que se le había olvidado presentarse ante la familia Leegan… eso no importaba… ninguno de ellos le caía bien ¿qué hacían ahí?

Oh… pero si ellos trataban de cazar a Candy con Neal… se le había olvidado… ahora sí tenía razones para hablar con la tía…

Hablaremos luego Elisa… - dijo Albert haciéndola a un lado…

-¡cómo se atreve a darle la espalda a Elisa Andrew!

Albert se volteó… a él no lo engañaba… y ahora, ya los conocía gracias a la manera en la que trataban a Candy… les pondría un alto algún día…

Oh… discúlpeme señorita Andrew… no sabía que pertenecía a esta familia…

Bueno… no pertenezco a ella… de forma directa… ¡pero llevo la sangre de los Andrew!

Ya lo veremos…- dijo Albert mientras se alejaba

-George…¿ dónde estás?

-aquí William…

George no separaba la vista de unos papeles de su escritorio…

-George… ¿donde está la tía?

- se refiere a Madame Elroy… ella no ha llegado

- pero si los Leegan se encuentran aquí…

Ellos acaban de llegar, vienen de la propiedad de chicago… el carruaje de la señora Elroy se retrasó un poco, no tarda en llegar. William… ¿ya habló con la señorita Candy?

-si George… ya me presenté con ella… por eso deseo hablar con la tía…

Será mejor que primero se presente a la familia Leegan…

Está bien George… acompáñame por favor…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Al entrar a la mansión, ya no vio a Albert… De pronto Elisa y Neal aparecieron, cerrando la puerta de la mansión…

Candy… no sabía que estabas aquí…eso explica muchas cosas…- dijo Elisa, respingando la nariz

Supimos que habías escapado… y que tomaste un auto hasta Lakewood.- dijo Neal

Es verdad Neal… me escapé de chicago… antes de que anunciaran el "compromiso"- Candy estaba furiosa… cómo habían inventado una sosa así… ellos no decidirían su futuro… y Candy no amaba a Neal para nada… y ahora lo odiaba mas…

Era tu deber estar ahí Candy… pero no creas que te has salvado de casarte con mi hermano… yo me encargaré de que lo hagas…

Elisa… ¿qué consigues con que me case con el?

Haré feliz a Neal mientras veo como vives sufriendo a su lado… además, la riqueza de los Andrew pasará a nuestra familia también… jajajaja

Cómo es que la tía abuela había permitido una cosa así… Candy sabía que Elroy no la quería pero no la creía capaz de algo como eso…

Vivirás siempre conmigo Candy… es una orden del tío abuelo… dime que me amas y no tendrás tantos problemas…- dijo Neal tomando el brazo de Candy para atraerla hacia el…

Candy lo odiaba… como no había odiado a nadie… estaba atrapada… no había para donde correr…

-obligar a una chica a decir algo así no es digno de su amor… ¡suéltala ahora Neal!

Todos voltearon hacía las escaleras de donde venía esa voz… un joven rubio de traje venía directo hacia ellos…

¿Usted aquí? Le había dicho que se fuera- dijo Elisa furiosa…

Haga silencio señorita Elisa y permítanme presentarles a William Albert Andrew…- dijo George al mismo tiempo que Albert hacía una reverencia

Elisa y Neal se quedaron sin palabras… Elisa no se calló al suelo de puro milagro y en ese instante, Neal soltó el brazo de Candy…

-¿el tío abuelo William? – dijeron al mismo tiempo los hermanos…

- el mismo… perdón por no haberme presentado antes, pero no era el momento…

Elisa y Neal… Candy es mi protegida y no permitiré que hagan algo en contra de su voluntad… hablaré con la tía abuela sobre su comportamiento y enviaré a la familia Leegan fuera de Lakewood, no habrá ningún compromiso si no lo he autorizado yo – dijo Albert, ahora feliz por poder hacer justicia sobre ellos dos..

Elisa no podía soportar esta humillación y jalando del brazo a su hermano, salieron de la mansión…

Gracias Albert…- dijo Candy

No hay de qué pequeña… ¿te hicieron daño?

Para nada Albert… - dijo Candy… ahora abrazando a su inseparable amigo

Albert correspondió a ese caluroso abrazo… respirando ese perfume que no había tenido nunca tan cerca…

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

-No permitiré que Candy se aproveche del poder del tío abuelo… ahora si estoy segura de que él era el muchacho con el que vivía…

De nada servirá ya Elisa… el defenderá a Candy con todo lo que pueda…

No te desanimes Neal. Tengo un plan…

En ese momento llegó el auto de Madame Elroy…

-¡Tía abuela! ¡Tía abuela!- gritaba Elisa mientras corría a recibirla…

- no es propio de una dama correr de esa manera Elisa…-contestó la señora Elroy mientras bajaba des coche…- ¿qué ha pasado?

- Tía abuela… el tío William nos ha avergonzado frente a George y frente a Candy…-dijo Elisa entre sollozos…

-¡William! ¿Está aquí?- la señora Elroy no se lo esperaba… ella misma pensaba presentarlo… y Candy… ¿qué estaba haciendo ella aquí?

- Entraré a ver qué sucede, será mejor que esperen aquí…- contestó madame Elroy…

Al entrar a la mansión… lo que vio casi hace que se caiga de la impresión…

-¡William! ¿¡qué haces abrasando a Candice?!

Ante tal grito, los dos rubios se separaron inmediatamente…

Tía… bienvenida, quiero hablar con usted…- dijo Albert, un poco apenado por cómo los habían encontrado…

¿Qué hace esa chica aquí William? No es bienvenida en esta mansión

¡qué está diciendo tía! Yo la adopté, recuerda…

Lo recuerdo muy bien William… pero también recuerdo cuando ella negó el nombre de los Andrew… ella no es una Andrew…

Hasta que yo no diga lo contrario ella sigue siendo mi protegida… vamos tía… tengo que hablar con usted… Candy, espérame aquí por favor…

Si Albert…- Candy no sabía que Albert fuera tan buen líder, que hasta la tía abuela lo debe obedecer… Albert… su príncipe de la colina… había estado tan cerca de ella hace unos momentos… su aroma era tan varonil, tan irresistible, tan suyo… ¿qué estaba pensando? Estaba actuando como una loca… ya lo conocía desde tiempo… ¿por qué ahora sentía que quería tenerlo cerca siempre?... apenas se había alejado y ya lo quería ver otra vez…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Siéntese tía Elroy…

Albert… por qué permites que ella siga aquí-dijo Madame Elroy mientras de sentaba en un amplio sillón de la biblioteca…

¿Te refieres a Candy? Ella es mi amiga y seguirá aquí porque yo se lo permito… además, ya no dejaré que la familia Leegan venga cuando ella se encuentre aquí…

William… qué estás diciendo… son familiares y los pones por debajo de esa niña huérfana

Ellos le han mentido tía, y sabe que una persona que miente no es digna de respeto…

Ahora de qué hablas William…

¡Yo no autoricé el compromiso de Candy y Neal! Ellos quieren casarlo para que el apellido y la fortuna de los Andrew llegue a su familia

De eso no estaba enterada William, pero ya hemos decidido eso… ellos

Ellos no se cazarán tía, ella no ama a Neal, todo es una trampa

Se hará como tú dices William… he prometido obedecer tus ordenes…

Candy se quedará a vivir en Lakewood con nosotros

Eso no lo permitiré, ¡ella no es una Andrew!

Ella sigue siendo de la familia

No después de lo que ha pasado… Elisa me informó que ustedes estuvieron viviendo juntos en un departamento de chicago, ¿es eso cierto?

Si tía, es verdad

Oh…. ¡William!

Esta vez Elroy no pudo soportar tal verdad y se desmalló

¡Candy!- llamó Albert

¿qué sucede Albert? Oh ¡madame Elroy!

¿Ella está bien Candy?

Menos mal que solo se ha desmallado… ¿qué pasó?

Conversábamos… ven, la llevaré a su cuarto…

Madame Elroy era una mujer vieja, pero fuerte… tuvo que haber pasado algo importante como para que ella sufriera un colapso así…

-se pondrá bien ¿verdad Candy?- dijo Albert con un tono de preocupación en su voz….

- si Albert, no tarda en despertar

Albert pensaba que era lo mejor para Candy seguir trabajando en algo en lo que ella era muy buena: siendo enfermera. No podía dejarla… el quería que se quedara… sólo así podría cuidar de ella, pero lo mas importante es que fuera feliz…

-Candy…

-si Albert…

- ¿sigues queriendo dejar a los Andrew?

Albert miraba a Candy con una mirada profunda… casi suplicante, estos ojos azules hipnotizaron a Candy y la dejaron sin palabras…

Después de pensarlo un poco Candy decidió que era lo mejor para todos que ella se alejara…

Albert… creo que sería lo mejor

¿Lo mejor para quien Candy? Tal vez a madame Elroy le agrade la idea, a Elisa y a Neal también… pero aquí hay muchas personas que te quieren…- esto último lo dijo mirando a Candy de una forma que ella no supo interpretar…

Albert…

Si quieres puedes dejar el apellido Andrew… Candy…

Albert ya no pudo mas… no soportaba la idea de que Candy se fuera, se acercó a ella y la atrajo hacia el…

-deja el apellido, pero no te vayas…- le dijo al oído- quédate aquí en la mansión… tendrás un cuarto, un carruaje y una mucama, te conseguiré un trabajo en el hospital e Lakewood y lo que quieras pedirme… pero no me dejes…

Estas palabras dejaron a Candy asombrada… Albert no la iba a dejar ir… él quería que viviera con ellos, sin ser una Andrew…

Tengo que pensarlo Albert…- dijo, separándose de el…

Albert igual se alejó, había actuado sin pensar, cómo la había abrazado… no era una actitud de un caballero

-tomate el tiempo que necesites Candy… piénsalo por favor…- y diciendo esto, Albert salió de la habitación…

Ahora si Candy estaba perdiendo el control… Albert la había acercado a el tanto que pudo oír los latidos de su corazón y saborear su aroma… y lo que aún la tenía en las nubes era lo que le había susurrado muy cerca de su oído…" pero no me dejes…"

¿Qué le estaba pasando? nada había cambiado… pero ahora no se podía quitar de la mente esos ojos que la miraban con una dulzura incomprensible…

Por supuesto que no lo iba a dejar…

** OoOoOoOoOoOoO  
**

Albert salió de la habitación casi confundido, ¿por qué había perdido el control de esa manera? El era el mismo Albert, y ella la misma Candy… aunque ahora hecha toda una señorita… ¿por qué ahora pensaba de esa manera?

Tal vez estaba cansado por todos los viajes y por todas las noticias nuevas que recorrían el mundo sobre él y su verdadera identidad…

el sabía que de ahora en adelante el tenía que acudir a eventos importantes, firmas de negocios, comidas, oficinas, viajar de un país a otro… sólo pensar en eso lo tenía mareado… ahora sería como el hombre más buscado…pero para los negocios… esa era la consecuencia de llevar un apellido tan importante como el de los Andrew… no, el trataría de ser el mismo Albert de siempre… no dejaría nunca de querer lo que amaba… cuidar la naturaleza, ser libre, dormir al aire libre… … Candy… de repente su nombre le llegó a la mente, ¿qué tenía ella que no podía sacarla de sus pensamientos?

Si, seguramente estaba cansado… Albert caminó hacia su habitación…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Candy se encontraba sola en la habitación con madame Elroy…bueno, Elroy estaba inconsciente… y ella pronto lo estaría si Albert seguía abrasándola como sólo él podía hacerlo… ¿por qué?... el ya la había abrasado antes… pero nunca como lo hizo hoy…

Había algo especial en sus ojos… la miraba con dulzura, con súplica… el realmente no quería que se fuera…

-sí, le diré a Albert que me quedaré- dijo Candy segura… casi como un susurro

-Candice ¿qué ha pasado?

-¡madame Elroy!

- ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

- Albert me pidió que cuidara de usted…

- te pido que te vayas Candy.

-¿qué?

Candy no entendía nada… Albert ya había conversado con ella…

…y justo cuando había querido quedarse se lo niegan…

Candice White… no dejaré que te quedes cerca de la familia Andrew

Dijo la tía abuela, refiriéndose especialmente a su sobrino

tía abue…madame Elroy… sé que no soy muy bienvenida aquí y que no nos hemos llegado a conocer muy bien… pero…

mi sobrino William no hace otra cosa más que preocuparse por ti Candice…

¿por mi?

**-**exactamente… y ahora que tendrá mucho trabajo como líder del clan Andrew ya no lo hará más, ¿comprendes?

- madame… el me ha ofrecido un cuarto y un empleo… aquí en Lakewood…

- ¿qué dices?- la tía abuela estaba muy sorprendida…

-señora Elroy, no estoy muy segura de lo que Albert… William, habló con usted, así que…

- me dijo…- madame Elroy no podía aceptar esa idea y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no desmayarse otra vez- que ustedes habían vivido juntos en chicago.

Candy no sabía por qué Albert le había dicho eso a la señora Elroy. Ahora sabía por qué se había desmallado…

Madame Elroy… eso es cierto pero… yo lo hice para cuidar de él… para que él se recuperara…

No me importa por qué lo hicieron Candy… ¿sabes todo lo que dirán de él si se enteran que el patriarca de los Andrew vivió con una niña del hogar de pony?

Madame, acaso no le importa que su sobrino tuvo amnesia… y que la única forma de curarse era estar cerca de mí para recordar su pasado

Amnesia… ¿y cuándo sucedió esto?

Cuando el tren en el que viajaba explotó madame

Parece que lo conoces más que yo Candice…

¿Dejará que me quede?

Lo hablaremos con William en la cena de esta noche…


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

Mientras Candy caminaba por el jardín, meditaba acerca de lo que le diría a la señora Elroy en la cena… faltaban treinta minutos para que los sirvientes pusieran la mesa y ella ni siquiera tenía hambre… solo pensaba en lo mucho que quería quedarse al lado de su amigo…

-Candy

Esa voz tan conocida la sacó de sus pensamientos…

Hola Albert… no te vi venir…

Candy… la cena está casi lista…

No creo tener mucha hambre Albert…

No hemos podido hablar en toda la tarde Candy, tienes una respuesta pendiente… ¿lo recuerdas?

Claro que la recuerdo Albert… he decidido quedarme aquí

Albert se sentía tan feliz… ella estaría en Lakewood… seguirían estando juntos. Esta vez Albert se controló y no abrazó a Candy, como esta suponía… en vez de eso dibujó una gran sonrisa en sus labios

Que gusto me da escuchar eso pequeña… pero… ¿por qué estas tan pensativa entonces?

Albert… la tía abuela no me quiere aquí…- dijo Candy… con algunas lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas

¿qué dices?

Ella piensa que no es bueno para tu reputación el que hayamos vivido juntos… y que…- Candy pensaba preguntarle a Albert el porqué de sus atenciones hacia ella… pero sería mejor descubrirlo por ella misma

Candy… no tienes porqué sentirte avergonzada, porque yo no lo estoy, yo disfruté de tu compañía ese tiempo y estoy muy agradecido por tus cuidados…- dijo Albert secando con su pañuelo las lágrimas de Candy…

Gracias Albert… has sido tan bueno conmigo…

Esta vez fue Candy la que sorprendió con un abraso a Albert…

No dejes que me echen… no quiero alejarme de ti…

El corazón de Albert latió aceleradamente al escuchar las palabras de Candy… algo estaba pasando dentro de él en estos últimos días… algo que no había conocido antes…

Las campanadas del reloj anunciando la hora de la cena hicieron que se separaran…

Esta noche arreglaremos este asunto Candy… no tienes de qué preocuparte…

Diciendo esto… Albert le dio el brazo a Candy para escoltarla hacia el comedor…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

La señora Elroy Andrew estaba sentada en el comedor… cuando vio entrar a dos rubios tomados del brazo, supo que no iba a ser fácil hacer que Candy se marchara…

Llagan tarde… - dijo madame Elroy…

Lo siento tía… es mi culpa- se habían retrasado un poco porque se habían quedado a planear cómo convencerían a la tía abuela de dejar que Candy viviera con los Andrew…

William, Candice, tomen asiento por favor, la cena está servida- mientras Elroy decía esto observaba como Albert preparaba delicadamente una silla para Candice al lado de él … qué le habría hecho esta chiquilla a su sobrino, que no dejaba de pensar en ella…

La cena transcurrió en completo silencio, fue hasta que retiraron la comida cuando la señora Elroy comenzó a hablar…

William… la señorita Candice me ha informado acerca de tu accidente en el tren…

Si tía… ese accidente me ocasionó amnesia… por eso dejé de escribirles a usted y a George por un tiempo

Ella admitió que vivieron juntos mientras ayudaba a recuperarte…

Así es… solo ella podía regresarme mi pasado… ya que muchos de mis recuerdos la incluían…- esto último lo dijo mirando profundamente a Candy…

Quieres decir que los viajes que hiciste a Londres y a chicago, ¿los hiciste para verla?

Se podría decir que así fue…

¡William Albert Andrew! Yo pensé que ya era tiempo de que tomaras el mando de esta familia… pero si eres capaz de viajar al otro lado del mundo sólo para ver a esta chiquilla atolondrada, no sé si mi decisión es correcta…

Tía… piense que si yo fui capaz de viajar sólo para ver y cuidar a una Andrew, si soy capaz de cuidar a los Andrew…

Candy no decía nada… solo escuchaba atentamente como la tía trataba de echarla… y Albert la defendía…

Tía… no dejaré que la señorita Candice White se valla de aquí si ella no lo decide así…- dijo Albert finalmente…

Oh Albert… me sería mas fácil convencer a una roca… hágase como dices… pero yo misma la educaré para que se convierta en toda una dama. Dorothy… prepare un cuarto para la señorita White…

¿Le asigno el cuarto para visitas?- preguntó Dorothy…

No Dorothy… ella se quedará aquí… te libero de todos tus deberes en la casa, tu trabajo será cuidar a Candice y ayudarla en lo que necesite

Si madame… permiso…

Dorothy se retiró con una sonrisa en los labios… nada la hacía mas feliz que ser la mucama de una persona tan buena como Candy…

Buscó en las habitaciones del segundo piso… y no encontró ninguna que fuera adecuada para Candice… se dirigió al tercer piso y se dio cuenta de que este estaba siendo remodelado… había una gran oficina en una esquina del pasillo, del otro lado se encontraban varias habitaciones vacías, pero limpias y con muy buena vista de Lakewood… a Dorothy le pareció el lugar más indicado para Candice, así que acomodó su maleta sobre la cama y comenzó a desempacar…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Candice, tus lecciones comenzarán la próxima semana… tienes una semana para instalarte en Lakewood… William te enseñará nuestras costumbres y horarios

Tía, mañana acompañaré a Candy a buscar un empleo en el hospital de Lakewood

¿Un empleo en el hospital? Eso es inaceptable, una protegida de los Andrew no puede trabajar de enfermera…

Eso ya está decidido, pero trataré de que sean pocas horas… así seguirá con sus lecciones- contestó Albert

La tía abuela se despidió de ellos y se dirigió a su cuarto… sabía que la estancia de esa chica le iba a traer problemas… la primera noche y ya le dolía la cabeza…

Felicidades señorita White… la tía la dejó quedarse…

No hubiera podido lograrlo sin ti Albert… - su amigo y confidente siempre estaba ahí para ella, y Candy no encontraba manera de compensarlo por todo lo que había hecho…

Mañana será un día importante… será mejor que vayas a ver qué cuarto te asignó Dorothy…

Dándole el brazo nuevamente… la acompañó hacia el segundo piso…

-Dorothy… -llamó Albert

Aquí estoy señor Andrew…

Candy y Albert se dirigieron el tercer piso…

Dorothy estaba parada afuera del cuarto donde se quedaría Candy…

Señorita White… le he preparado un baño caliente…

Llámame Candy, Dorothy…- dijo Candy mientras le daba un abrazo a su amiga

Te extrañé Candy…- contestó Dorothy entrando al cuarto

Ya me retiro…-dijo Albert…

Buenas noches…

Que descanses pequeña…

Candy seguía con la mirada a Albert… que entraba al cuarto que estaba… ¡junto al suyo!... oh… ¡Dorothy le asignó el cuarto junto el de Albert!

Confundida, pero feliz… Candy se adentró a su nuevo cuarto… este era el más grande que había tenido… tenía un balcón que daba hacia el jardín y hacia la pequeña cascada… una amplia cama… una salita con un librero y un baño con vestidor…

Candy no dejaba de admirar esa habitación… mientras se preparaba para dormir…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

A la mañana siguiente todos esperaban en el comedor para el desayuno, pero Albert y Candy aun no bajaban…

Será mejor que suba a ver porqué está retrasada la señorita Candy- dijo Dorothy, un tanto preocupada…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Candy no había podido dormir bien gracias a que toda la noche estuvo emocionada por su estancia en la mansión… con Albert

Gracias a esto, no se pudo despertar temprano como debía ser. El sonido de la puerta la despertó y Dorothy comenzó a vestirla

Candy… todos la esperan en el comedor…no olvide que los Andrew son muy puntuales.

Lo siento mucho Dorothy… no volverá a ocurrir

Candy y Dorothy iban bajando hacia el comedor… Candy estaba emocionada, pero tenía que comportarse… no quería que la regañaran frente a Albert..

Buenos días madame Elroy… no fue mi intención llegar tarde, no va a pasar de nuevo…- dijo Candy con la mirada en el piso… al subir la mirada, rápidamente buscó la mirada de su amigo y se sorprendió al no verlo en el comedor…

Candice, comencemos a comer…

Pero… madame Elroy… no esperamos a alb…

William, el señor William, el tal vez no baje a desayunar… él es muy puntual, si no bajó, seguramente no tiene hambre…

Candy se sentía triste… era la primera vez que volvía a desayunar con Albert después de que se fue del departamento… quería verlo… hablar con el… ver su sonrisa…

En estos pensamientos, comenzó a desayunar…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Buenos días Albert… que gusto me da verte…- dijo Candy desde la entrada del jardín

- sabes que el gusto es mío pequeña.- contestó Albert acercándose a ella

- te extraño…

- ¿por qué pequeña?

- me gustaban los días cuando vivíamos en el departamento, aquí no soy muy bienvenida… creo que nadie me quiere aquí…

- yo si pequeña – contestó Albert mirándola profundamente… - te amo…

Y diciendo esto, Albert la atrajo hacia él y la beso…

Yo también te amo…

Albert despertó de un salto… sus corazón latía rápidamente y sus pensamientos seguían en su sueño…

¿qué me sucede? ¿por qué tuve ese sueño? ¿por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ella?...ella es mi protegida… la conozco desde muy pequeña y desde entonces he querido cuidarla… ¿es acaso amor lo que siento por ella?

Albert no podía creer todo lo que pensaba… había vivido con ella antes… pero no había sentido esto que sentía…

El sonido de toques a la puerta hizo reaccionar a Albert…

Pase…

Buenos días Albert…- saludó Candy en un tono cortés…

Hola pequeña…

Candy no sabía por qué Albert le decía pequeña… ¿acaso la veía como una niña? No, ella no quería eso… quería que la viera como una dama, una señorita… … no sabía por qué, pero quería que él la viera así…

No bajaste a desayunar Albert… quería verte…

Albert se sentía feliz… ella quería verlo…

Lo siento pequeña…

Albert… ¿por qué me llamas pequeña?

¿no te gusta?

Sé que soy pequeña a comparación de tu estatura Albert… - dijo Candy acercándose a él…

Albert río un poco… era verdad, Candy era muy pequeña junto a él… pero tenía el corazón de una gran señorita…

¿crees que soy una niña todavía?

Por supuesto que no… - Albert no podía creer que Candy pensara que la veía como una niña- eres una hermosa señorita- dijo… tomándole una mano y depositando un cálido beso sobre el dorso de esta…

Candy sintió como sus mejillas se tornaron de rojo e intentó esquivar la mirada de Albert, a ella le gustó este toque… la hacía sentir feliz…

Albert notó que Candy apartó la mirada… no quería que se sintiera incómoda… así que decidió cambiar el tema…

Candy… hoy iremos a buscar trabajo en el hospital… siempre y cuando sigas queriendo quedarte aquí…

Claro Albert… ¿a qué hora partimos?

Ve a arreglarte y nos vemos en el salón en una hora… pediré un coche para que nos lleven…

Gracias Albert…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Candy estaba nerviosa… seguramente tendría que hacer un examen… o una prueba… no se podría entrar a trabajar a un hospital así como así… había estado pensando en muchas cosas y no estaba segura de poder aprobar un examen… tenía que calmarse… pero cómo…

Si no lograba trabajar en el hospital… tendría que irse… dejar a Albert…

Albert… no había dejado de pensar en el en los últimos días… sus abrazos… y el beso en su mano… oh… ese beso que la dejó en las nubes por unos segundos…

¿qué se sentiría estar a su lado? ¿qué se sentiría estar en sus brazos? ...¿en qué estaba pensando?... eso nunca pasaría… la tía abuela no lo permitiría… Albert era su mejor amigo y nada mas… ¿cómo podría pensar que sentía algo por ella?... ella, una chica del hogar de pony… sin padres… y el… oh, él… el guapísimo líder del clan Andrew…

Candy prefirió callar y seguir arreglándose… tenía que lucir profesional si quería el empleo de ese prestigiado hospital de Lakewood…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Albert estaba en el gran salón… estaba esperando a Candy… se encontraba hablando algunos asuntos de negocios con George cuando levantó la mirada y vio a su amiga… se veía tan hermosa con un vestido azul y en sus coletas unos lindos listones azules de seda (regalo de la tía abuela, para que se empezara a vestir y a ver como una dama)

Estoy lista Albert… ¿me veo bien?

Albert se quedó sin palabras… Candy se veía preciosa… nunca la había visto ten elegante… ese vestido ajustado dejaba ver sus bien formadas curvas… era cierto… ya no era una niña… sino una bien formada mujer…

¿Albert…?

Si… te ves hermosa… impresionaras a todos en el hospital…

Candy estaba satisfecha… sentía que con haber impresionado a Albert, podía impresionar a cualquiera.

Entonces vamos Albert…

Espera Candice…

Era la tía abuela que acababa de entrar al salón…

Adelántate William… quiero hablar con Candice…

Albert se dirigió hacia el auto con un poco de preocupación… sabía que la tía abuela era un poco dura y seguramente lo sería más con Candy...

-Candice… como protegida de la familia Andrew y de mi sobrino William debes impresionar a todos… sabes bien que no me agrada la idea de que alguien que vive en el mismo techo que los Andrew trabaje en un hospital… por eso debes ser aceptada en el hospital y ser la mejor en lo que haces… solo así hablarán bien de los Andrew…

Tía abuela… yo trataré… yo me esfuerzo mucho y…

Candy estaba agitada… la tía abuela no solo le exigía ser aceptada… sino ser la mejor… claro que quería ser la mejor, cuidar a los pacientes y ser querida por ellos… pero ser la mejor enfermera de todo un hospital le iba a costar…

Has lo posible por sobresalir… solo actúa como una dama profesional y todo saldrá bien…

Candy no entendía muy bien a lo que se refería… pero asintió y salió de la mansión directo al hospital…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Al llegar al hospital un hombre muy elegante le abrió la puerta…

Bienvenida señorita White… la directora la espera…

Muchas gracias… - dijo Albert…

Candy no podía creer lo que veía… era un hospital muy hermoso… la habitaciones eran grandes y lujosas… que más se podría esperar del hospital de Lakewood… el hospital para las familias más prestigiadas…

Se detuvieron al llegar sonde había dos grandes puertas que daban entrada a la oficina de la directora del hospital…

Espera aquí Candy… yo hablaré primero con la directora… - dijo Albert tratando de darle confianza a Candy en cada palabra que decía…

Candy asintió con la cabeza mientras Albert entraba a la oficina…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Buenas tardes… usted debe ser el señor Andrew… - dijo la directora

- William Albert Andrew es mi nombre…- dijo Albert…

- me han dicho que quiere que le demos empleo a una de sus familiares…

- no… la señorita Candice es una muy querida amiga mía… es una buena enfermera y ha trabajado en varios hospitales, vengo a solicitar un empleo para ella… necesita un turno corto…

- está bien señor Andrew… entrevistaré a Candice y veré si le puedo dar trabajo…

- muchas gracias señorita… la haré pasar…

Al abrir la puerta Albert vio a Candy sentada en un sillón de la sala de espera… se veía nerviosa y le temblaban las rodillas… se acercó a ella y se sentó…

Candy… debes pasar a hablar con la directora…

¿Y qué tal si no cree que pueda trabajar en un hospital tan lujoso como este?

Tu mereces eso y más… confía en ti misma, porque eres maravillosa… - dijo Albert regalándole una sonrisa…

Gracias Albert… siempre me das fuerza para seguir…- dijo Candy tomando una de las manos de Albert…

Tu puedes pequeña… - dijo Albert apretando ligeramente la mano de Candy…

Candy se levantó del sillón y se dirigió a la oficina…

-. Buenos días señorita Candice White…- dijo una voz ronca pero firme…

La directora era grande… tal vez de unos cincuenta años… se veía seria y con experiencia… se parecía a la tía abuela…

Soy la señora Alba McFerry… directora de el hospital de Lakewood… me han dicho que quieres un empleo como enfermera en mi hospital

Así es señora McFerry…

Debes saber que mi hospital es el mas prestigiado de Lakewood y solo las personas mas capaces trabajan aquí… debes ser responsable y trabajadora… los pacientes normalmente vienen muy enfermos… y como pertenecen a familias importantes quieren ser muy bien atendidos… ¿comprende?

Claro que comprendo señora… verá… yo tengo experiencia con pacientes importantes… he trabajado en el hospital de chicago, Illinois, con el doctor Leonard y en el hospital de enfermeras Mary Jane…

Conozco muy bien esos hospitales y debo decirle que soy muy buena amiga del doctor Leonard… señorita Candice, he decidido aceptarla en este hospital… se que hará un excelente trabajo…

Muchas gracias señora…

Respecto al horario… tú te encargarás de los pacientes del cuarto 135… generalmente llegan ahí niños y jóvenes enfermos de gravedad… ellos piden atención particular y pagan muy bien… llega uno cada dos o tres semanas… así que tendrá mucho días libres, pero piden enfermeras de tiempo completo…

Aceptaré señora… le agradezco mucho…- Candy quería gritar de alegría ¡trabajaría ahí! Quería salir corriendo a contarle a Albert… pero parecería una chiquilla inquieta… se despidió, y se dirigió a la salida…

¡Candy!...- saludó Albert… que la esperaba junto al coche…

Oh Albert… ¡me han aceptado! – dijo Candy emocionada…

Lo sabía… no podrían tener mejor enfermera que tu… ¿cuándo empiezas?

En cuanto llegue el paciente del cuarto 135… oh… estoy tan feliz

Tenemos que celebrarlo Candy… esta noche te invitaré a cenar…

Gracias Albert…

Los dos rubios partieron felices hacia la mansión…

Albert estaba orgulloso de Candy… y sentía ganas de abrasarla y demostrarle cuánto la quería… si, la quería… pero ella tenía otras cosas en que pensar… la conocía desde que era pequeña… le regaló tantas alegrías y ella había sufrido tanto… quería hacerla feliz… pero tendría que contener sus emociones…

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA

Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews de el capitulo uno… espero que esta historia les guste… porque a mi me está gustando mucho…

Yo adoro Candy Candy y mi pareja favorita es Candy&Albert

Este es mi primer Fic y espero que me cuenten que les parece… estoy muy emocionada por saber qué opinan…

Les prometo que no dejaré abandonado este Fic… lo terminaré…

Me animaron mucho sus reviews… ¡sigan leyendo!

XOXOXO


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

Las puertas de la mansión de Lakewood se abrieron de par en par para recibir a Candy y a Albert que venían mas sonrientes que de costumbre…

Buenas tardes…- dijo la tía abuela, ella estaba sentada en un amplio sillón de la sala principal…

Buenas tardes tía- saludó Albert mientras se acercaba…

Tienen que contarme como le ha ido a Candice…

Tía abuela… seré enfermera del hospital de Lakewood

Muy bien Candice… espero que impresiones a todos como ya habíamos quedado…

Si…

Tía… esta noche llevaré a Candy…a la señorita Candice… a cenar- dijo Albert

¿a cenar?

Celebraremos su ingreso al hospital…

William… eso es inaceptable… ustedes dos solos… en un restaurante… a cenar… ¿qué pasaría si alguien los viera?... tu reputación… la de la familia…

¿Se refiere a qué pasaría si me vieran con ella?

¡exactamente! Ya fue suficiente con que la tuviéramos aquí… si la gente se entera… ¡ella es una huérfana!

No le permitiré que hable así de ella tía… ella fue una Andrew… ya no lo es más… pero es mi amiga y no me avergüenzo de ella… yo estuve solo casi toda mi niñez… sé lo que es vivir así…

Candy solo miraba como Albert la defendía de la tía abuela una vez más… ¿acaso madame Elroy nunca la querrá? Candy siempre trató de agradarle… pero ella no hace ni el intento de conocerla… Candy le demostraría que sabe comportarse como una verdadera dama… sólo así la aceptaría entre su familia… no había otra manera. Eso sería después… por lo pronto sería mejor irse a descansar…

Permiso tía abuela… me siento un poco cansada… buenas tardes…- Candy se dirigió a su habitación lo más rápido que pudo… necesitaba pensar un poco las cosas… entró a su cuarto y cerró la puerta…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Tía abuela… iré a cenar con Candy…

William… piénsalo bien…

Tía… no hay nada que pensar… lo he decidido así…

Albert no quería seguir discutiendo con su tía cosas sin sentido… ella no entendía lo que Candy significaba para él…

Subió las escaleras y se paró frente a la puerta de la habitación de Candy… tenía que pensar bien en lo que quería decirle…

Se armó de valor y tocó la puerta…

Al no conseguir respuesta abrió lentamente la puerta y encontró a Candy sentada junto a la ventana…

¿Estás bien Candy?

Si… Albert… lo siento… no escuché la puerta…

Nos dejaste allá abajo…

No fue mi intención Albert…

Albert sabía que algo andaba mal… acercó una silla al lado de Candy y se sentó…

Algo te pasa… … ya sabes cómo es la tía abuela… es un poco dura y le hace falta conocerte…

Albert… he decidido convertirme en una dama…

¿a qué te refieres?

no sólo tomaré las clases de la tía abuela… como pensaba hacer… ahora me esforzaré… realmente lo intentaré… seré la mejor dama que hubiera visto la tía abuela

Albert se sentía feliz… ella estaba decidida y él no la iba a frenar… la miró fijamente… sus ojos esmeralda reflejaban mucha seguridad en sí misma… sin pensarlo y como un acto involuntario…tomó sus manos entre las suyas… …

Miles de ideas se pasaron por su mente… él pensaba decirle que la amaba… pero no, no era tiempo de decirle lo que sentía por ella… apenas había comenzado a vivir con ellos e iba a empezar su nueva vida en Lakewood… será mejor que las cosas se den con el tiempo…

Mientras tanto Candy pensaba por su lado…

Ella esperaba pasar la tarde en su cuarto y dormir hasta el día siguiente… no esperaba que Albert llagara… que hablara con ella…

Y ese toque suave en sus manos… para luego tomarlas por completo entre las de él…

¿Por qué le gustaba tanto tenerlo cerca?... y tenerlo así… era simplemente mágico…

Ella esperaba que dijera algo… pero él se encontraba metido en sus pensamientos… ¿en qué estaría pensando?... el la miraba con una mirada profunda… y Candy se dedicó a perderse en ese azul de sus ojos…

Candy… - dijo Albert, rompiendo el silencio entre los dos…

Si Albert… - los dos mantenían unidas sus miradas… al igual que sus manos…

Si aun lo deseas… saldremos a cenar…

Candy no sabía que decir… claro que quería cenar con Albert… pero quería agradarle a la tía abuela…

Se le ocurrió una gran idea… tal vez era algo exagerada… pero… solo así las cosas seguramente mejorarían entre ellas…

Albert… si no te molesta… me gustaría que la tía abuela Elroy nos acompañe. Ella autorizó mi estancia aquí, y además también ayudó a que consiguiera el empleo… - Candy miraba fijamente a Albert… quería ver si existía algún detalle en su rostro que indicara enojo o desaprobación…

Me parece buena idea… - dijo Albert… regalándole a Candy una sonrisa – dejaré que te arregles… yo mismo le informaré a la tía… - mientras decía esto, y en forma de despedida… Albert depositó un tierno beso en su mano

Candy sintió nuevamente ese fuego que le subía hasta las mejillas…

Quería decir algo… pero las palabras no le salían de la boca…

Al ver que Candy no decía nada… Albert se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a su habitación… se sentía un poco molesto… él quería estar a solas con Candy… aunque fuera en un restaurante…pero ahora la tía estaría con ellos… ¿cuál era el plan de Candy?... … ¿acaso no quería que ellos estuvieran solos?...

Esta sola idea puso triste a Albert… ¿qué pasaría si Candy no lo quisiera? Todo el cariño que se tuvieron todos estos años… tenía que haber crecido en ella aunque fuera un poco… pero no era correcto presionarla… tal vez no estaba lista… ¿acaso no se había recuperado del rompimiento con Terry? ¿no lo había podido olvidar?

Cada pensamiento que Albert tenía lo lastimaba aun mas… mejor decidió arreglarse para la noche… aunque tuvieran compañía, el disfrutaría cada momento con Candy… y haría que ella lo disfrutara también por supuesto…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Esta vez Candy quería lucir muy bien… se había propuesto a impresionar a la tía abuela como diera lugar… hasta había ensayado como tomaría cada uno de sus alimentos… quería lucir como una señorita… ya que iba a cenar con los Andrew… iba a cenar con Albert… no dejaba de repetírselo a sí misma. Estaba muy emocionada, pero nerviosa… había elegido el mejor de sus vestidos para la ocasión: un vestido largo plateado… además… se puso unas zapatillas… aunque no eran de tacón alto, le servirían un poco para no verse tan pequeña junto a Albert…

Se había arreglado con esmero y ni cuenta se dio de que el tiempo pasó… ya era hora de partir… si Dorothy no le hubiera avisado… seguramente ella seguiría arreglándose…

Nerviosa, pero emocionada bajó las escaleras para encontrarse con Albert listo para recibirla…

Buenas noches Candy… - saludó Albert escoltándola hacia el auto… en el cuál ya se encontraba madame Elroy…

El camino hacia el restaurante fue un poco largo… madame Elroy se pasó todo el tiempo diciéndole a Candice cómo comportarse en un restaurante tan sofisticado como en el que iban a cenar…

Así pasó todo el trayecto hasta que llegaron hacia un gran portón negro que indicaba la entrada a ese famoso restaurante…

Madame Elroy fue la primera en bajar del auto y entrar al restaurante…

Albert fue el siguiente y tomando el brazo de Candy, los Andrew entraron a cenar…

La velada transcurrió tranquilamente. Aunque Candy se confundió con el uso de los cubiertos un par de veces (ya que había un cubierto especial para cada platillo), la cena fue normal y no hubo mucha plática…

Al terminar de cenar la tía abuela se encontraba cansada. Sinceramente Candice la había sorprendido completamente… su elegancia y belleza la hacían parecer una más de los Andrew… a diferencia de cómo imaginaba, se sentía feliz de haberlos acompañado… fue por eso que decidió dejarlos disfrutar del momento y se retiró en el coche de vuelta a la mansión…

Ahora que los habían dejado solos… Albert quiso pasar un tiempo con Candy… así que la llevó a los jardines del restaurante. La luna y unas cuantas luces era lo único que alumbraba su camino en medio de la oscuridad de la noche… llegaron a una pequeña banca justo debajo de un árbol…

Candy… ¿te gustó la cena? – Albert quería saber qué la había parecido… sabía que ella no estaba acostumbrada a tanta elegancia… pero se había comportado muy bien…

Me encantó Albert… todo fue tan especial… nunca olvidaré esta noche…

Me alegra saberlo Candy… déjame decirte que has dejado impresionada a la tía... actuaste igual a como hubiera actuado una Andrew…

No sabes cuánto significa eso para mí Albert… - Candy disfrutaba mucho de cada momento que pasaba con Albert… ya que eran pocas las oportunidades que tenían de estar solos…

Esta noche estas muy hermosa Candy…

Albert no había podido decírselo… pero esa noche Candy parecía una estrella del cielo… verdaderamente brillaba… no solo brillaba… ella iluminaba su vida y su corazón… ¿sentiría ella lo mismo por él?...

Candy solamente sonrió ante ese comentario… Albert también lucía muy guapo esa noche… su traje negro se confundía entre la oscuridad y hacía resaltar el azul de sus ojos… sus rubios cabellos se movían con el viento de la noche… él era extremadamente guapo… … pero en qué pensaba ella… él era su amigo… y el nunca se fijaría en una chiquilla como ella…

Sin darse cuenta… los dos se encontraban mirándose profundamente… metidos en sus pensamientos…

En ese momento Candy sintió cómo Albert acariciaba sus largos y rubios cabellos… ella se estremeció ante su toque y cerró los ojos…

Sabes que te quiero… ¿verdad? – le dijo Albert al oído…

Candy sintió que caería al suelo en ese momento… el sentirlo tan cerca de ella hacía que su corazón latiera aceleradamente, al punto de salirse de su pecho…

Albert se dedicaba a disfrutar el aroma de los cabellos de Candy… ese aroma tan suyo que lo tenía hechizado a tal grado… que ni siquiera pensó en lo que le iba a decir… simplemente le dijo… que la quería…

Albert… yo… yo te quiero también…

¿Habría escuchado mal? No, estaba seguro que ella había dicho que lo quería… una inmensa alegría lo llenó por dentro… simplemente la atrajo hacia él y le dio un beso en la mejilla… para después darle un abrazo lleno de amor… ella lo quería… pero no de la forma en la que él sentía…

A Albert no le importaba… con el tiempo le haría ver sus emociones… con el tiempo le diría que la amaba… con el tiempo descubriría qué era lo que ella sentía por él realmente…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

La semana se había terminado y era tiempo de que Candy comenzara con sus lecciones…

Muy temprano en la mañana… Candy se despertó con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios… otra vez había soñado con el momento en el que Albert le dijo: _sabes que te quiero… ¿verdad?_

Ella misma sabía que ese "te quiero" no significaba nada más que un cariño entre amigos… pero ella se lo había dicho desde el fondo de su corazón… disfrutando de su aroma y de él… que la tenía entre sus brazos…

¿Por qué pensaba en él de esa manera?... debía concentrarse… hoy empezaría a ser una dama… su propósito era impresionar a la tía abuela y ganarse su cariño… y también impresionar a Albert para que él la viera como una bella dama…

Candy se vistió con ayuda de Dorothy y bajó a desayunar…

Candy se sentó frente a la tía… pero seguía buscando a Albert con la mirada ¿se habría quedado dormido?...

-Candice… William no desayunará con nosotras… él salió muy temprano para las empresas Andrew… debe comenzar a trabajar, al igual que tu…

- dice que se fue… ¿a trabajar?

- el ahora es el líder de una de las familias más importantes… debe tener muchos negocios que atender…

- comprendo madame Elroy… ¿a qué hora regresará?

- el llegará hasta la noche…

Candy se temía esto… su amigo… él iría a trabajar todos los días y estaría demasiado ocupado para siquiera platicar con ella…

En cambio ella… tendría que pasársela todo el día con la señora Elroy…

Candice White… hoy comenzaremos tus lecciones…

La señora Elroy le enseñó a Candy todo lo que una dama de sociedad puede aprender… como caminar, como saludar, como comer, como bailar, como despedirse, como escribir una carta para alguien importante… en fin… toda la mañana se la pasaron ocupadas…

Al comenzar la tarde… Candy quiso dar un paseo por la propiedad de Lakewood… todo era tan grande… ella nunca se hubiera podido imaginar que viviría en un lugar tan bello como este…

Ella pidió permiso para salir de la propiedad y visitar algunas tiendas… la próxima vez que salieran a cenar… sorprendería a Albert con todos los vestidos que se pensaba comprar…

Mientras caminaba por la calle… vio un periódico tirado… ella no estaba a acostumbrada a leerlo… pero era tanto el tiempo que permanecía en la mansión que no sabía nada de lo que pasaba en el mundo…

Solo bastó ver la primera página para leer la noticia que recorría las calles de la ciudad… _"el famoso actor Terruce Grandchester está comprometido con la hermosa actriz Susana Marlowe"_

Terry… Terry se casaba con Susana… no era ninguna sorpresa… él había elegido ese camino… además, el tenía que cuidarla después de aquel fatal accidente que le costó una pierna…

Pero había ocurrido demasiado pronto… Candy no se esperaba esta noticia en tan poco tiempo… no importaba… el ya estaba en edad de casarse… al igual que Candy…

Este pensamiento dejó soñando a Candy… ¿con quién se casaría?... ella no tenía ningún pretendiente por el momento… y no estaba desesperada por tener uno… ella quería seguir trabajando y hacer lo que más le gustaba…

Es por eso que se fue caminando hacia el hospital de Lakewood… quería saber si había llegado alguien al cuarto 135… así se distraería un poco…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Albert se había levantado muy temprano en la mañana… por órdenes de su tía, tenía que comenzar a trabajar en las empresas Andrew…

El no sabía muy bien cómo se debía manejar toda una empresa… pero haría el intento…

Las empresas no estaban muy lejos de la mansión… al entrar al gran edificio todos lo saludaban con alegría y con respeto… George fue el que lo recibió…

- buenos días William…

- buenos días George… veo que todos empezaron a trabajar desde más temprano…

- estamos finalizando algunos negocios que teníamos pendientes con empresas de Chicago… acompáñeme a su oficina…

Albert siguió a George hasta el piso más alto del edificio… era algo parecido al pent-house de un hotel cinco estrellas… solo que en lugar de una habitación, había una oficina que tenía un gran escritorio…

Afuera de la oficina se encontraba una pequeña salita seguida de un cuartito con otro escritorio y un archivero…

Este es el lugar de tu secretaria…

¿secretaria?

Es una linda señorita… ha trabajado para las empresas desde hace muchos años y creo que es la mas indicada para trabajar con usted… ella es muy eficiente

Ahhh… bueno… ¿con qué puedo empezar?

Sobre tu escritorio están los papeles que necesitas y una lista de instrucciones… Diana… tu secretaria… no tardará en llegar…

Muy bien George…

Llámame si necesitas algo…

Gracias…

George se retiró de la oficina de Albert…

Albert estaba muy sorprendido por su oficina… era muy grande y lujosa… se dirigió hacia su escritorio y se sentó a revisar los papeles que George le mandó…

De ahora en adelante tendría que trabajar duro para que Candy se pudiera quedar con ellos… cómo quería que ella viera esas bellas instalaciones ¿cómo estaría ahora?... definitivamente no se la podía quitar de la mente…

Buenos días señor Andrew…

Una voz femenina hizo que Albert soltara sus papeles y volteara a ver de quién era esa voz…

Soy Diana… su secretaria…

Gusto en conocerla señorita Diana…

Será un placer trabajar con usted señor Andrew…

Diana no podía apartar la vista del hombre tras el escritorio… el señor Andrew era extremadamente guapo… no podía creer que fuera a trabajar para él…

¿Desea que le traiga algo señor Andrew?

Emm… solamente el periódico de hoy… por favor…

Enseguida señor Andrew…

Albert no estaba acostumbrado a tener una secretaria a su servicio… pero la trataría bien… como había dicho George… ella se veía muy eficiente…

Aquí está el periódico señor Andrew…

Muchas gracias diana.

¿No quiere algo más?

No gracias… es usted es muy amable

Llámeme si necesita algo…

Diana no quería apartarse del señor Andrew… quería que él viera lo eficiente que era…

Se limitó a salir de la oficina de William y se dirigió al cubículo que le habían asignado.

Cuando diana salió de su oficina… Albert se dedicó a hojear el periódico para ver si había noticias sobre sus negocios con Chicago… pero en vez de eso encontró un anuncio en primera plana sobre… ¡Terry!

Albert leyó sorprendido que Terry contraía matrimonio con Susana… ¿Candy se habría enterado ya?... ¿qué pensaría de esto?

Albert se sentía preocupado… ¿qué pasaría si Candy seguía amando a Terry?

¿Iría a Chicago a buscarlo? ¿Se iría para ir a interrumpir un compromiso?

Por primera vez Albert tuvo miedo de perder a Candy… pero…

ella ni siquiera sabía que Albert la amaba…

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA

Esta capitulo me pareció emocionante… tiene un poco de todo…

Quiero que me digan en sus reviews qué les está pareciendo este Fic…

Quiero agradecer a las personas que ya están siguiendo esta historia…

Sigan disfrutando de este Fic tanto como yo!


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

Candy había caminado mucho… el hospital estaba un poco lejos de la mansión…

Cuando llegó al hospital la directora la recibió…

Buenas tardes señorita White...

Buenas tardes… vengo a preguntar algo…

¿Quiere saber si ha llegado alguien al cuarto que le asigné?

Exactamente… ¿ya llegó alguien?

Hace un par de horas vino un paciente de la familia Johnson… el sufrió un accidente mientras montaba a caballo… está en observación…

Por ahora dormirá toda la noche… la espero mañana a las seis en punto.

La veré mañana señora McFerry…

Candy estaba emocionada… era su primer paciente importante en ese hospital…

Quería decírselo a alguien y por alguna razón el nombre de Albert le llegó a la mente… ¿cómo le iría en su primer día?... las oficinas Andrew no quedaban muy lejos del hospital y podía ir a pie… quería verlo… lo extrañaba…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Después de un día largo de trabajo Albert se sentía agotado… agotado de firmar documentos y de cerrar negocios…

Señor Andrew… le traigo un poco de café…espero que le guste…

Pero Diana… yo no le he pedido nada…

Sé que está cansado y no hay mejor remedio que algo caliente ¿no lo cree? – Diana quería consentir un poco a su apuesto jefe… y por qué no… pasar con él un rato…

Muchas gracias… eres muy amable…

No tiene porqué agradecerme… sabe… yo…

El sonido del teléfono la interrumpió… y con mala gana salió de la oficina a contestar…

_Señorita Diana… una dama está en la puerta y quiere ver al Señor Andrew…_

_¿¡Una dama!? ¿Cuál es su nombre?_

_Ella es la señorita White… dice que viene a llevar al señor a su casa…_

_¿Es acaso ella una sirvienta?_

_no exactamente… ¿dejo que pase?_

_Claro…_

Diana estaba confundida… no se sabía que el señor Andrew tuviera novia… pero tal vez sería su sirvienta o una empleada… eso la consolaba…

En unos momentos el elevador se abrió para mostrar a una dama como de la edad de Diana… seguramente un par de años más joven… cabello rubio y rizado… la dama era muy hermosa y elegante como para ser sirvienta…

Espero no interrumpir nada… quisiera saludar a Alb… William… al señor Andrew… -dijo Candy

No sé si pueda verla… ha tenido mucho trabajo el día de hoy… - diana estaba asombrada… esta joven parecía conocer bien al señor Andrew…

No se preocupe… el es un hombre muy trabajador ¿verdad?…

Si… mi nombre es Diana… soy la secretaria del señor Andrew…

Candy no podía creer que ella fuera su secretaria… era una mujer alta y guapa… se veía trabajadora… y Albert iba a estar todos los días con ella… trabajando en el mismo piso del edificio…

¿Qué estaba pensando?... ¿acaso le preocupaba que otra mujer estuviera con él?

De cierto modo si… eso la alteraba un poco… pero no tenía por qué…

Albert era un hombre muy apuesto y educado… muchas chicas bellas querrán estar con él… ¿qué se creía Candy para suponer que nadie se le acercaría?...

Le preguntaré al señor Andrew si la recibirá…-dijo Diana, un poco molesta

Muchas gracias… fue un gusto conocerte Diana…

Mientras se dirigía a la oficina… Diana pensaba idear un plan para que Albert no se fuera con esa chiquilla de las coletas…

Señor Andrew… ¿me permite pasar?

Por supuesto Diana…

Después de entrar… Diana cerró la puerta…

¿quién llamó hace rato? ¿era George? – dijo Albert apartando la vista de los papeles de su escritorio…

No era él, señor Andrew…

Está bien… ¿qué querías decirme?

Mmm… debe estar cansado de escuchar de tantos negocios… ¿por qué no charlamos un momento?

Claro… - diciendo esto… Albert invitó a Diana a sentarse en la pequeña sala…

Señor Andrew… ¿tiene familia?

No… todavía no he tenido el placer de casarme…

Ahhh… y… ¿hermanas?

Mi hermana murió hace años… dejando a su hijo Anthony a mi cuidado… desgraciadamente él murió a los catorce años de edad…

Lo lamento mucho…

Él era un buen chico… todos lo queríamos… y cuando murió todos sufrimos… -Albert recordó a Candy… ella había sido una de las más afectadas por la muerte de su sobrino… menos mal que él estaba ahí para consolarla. Nuevamente Candy se había metido en sus pensamientos… ¿qué estaría haciendo?

¿Señor Andrew? ¿se encuentra bien? – Diana pudo ver como Albert tenía los pensamientos en otro lado… jamás podría hacer que él se fijara en ella…

Señor Andrew… ¿usted conoce a la señorita White?

¿¡a Candy!? ¿La conoce?

Si… -dijo Diana… ahora sí se sentía destrozada al ver como su apuesto jefe se exaltó de sólo oír el nombre de esa chica…

¿dónde la viste?

¡oh! ¡Se me había olvidado!... ella está aquí… quiere verlo…

¡aquí!

Albert rápidamente se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia la sala de espera sin acordarse de que tenía a Diana hablando con él…

Diana estaba triste… no conocía bien a la señorita White… pero ya la odiaba…

Sigilosamente se escondió detrás del mueble y se dedicó a escuchar lo que esa señorita le decía a William…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Candy estaba impaciente… Albert ya se había tardado… seguramente no podía recibirla… pero su secretaria tampoco salía de la oficina…

Un millón de pensamientos la inundaron… ¿qué le estaría diciendo a Albert?...

Candy no podía juzgarla… ella parecía una buena persona… pero a ella no la había tratado tan bien…

Candy levantó la mirada al oír como la puerta de la oficina se abría y esbozó una sonrisa al ver quién la llamaba…

¡Candy! qué alegría verte…

Albert… espero no haberte interrumpido… quiero hablar contigo…

¿te encuentras bien Candy?

Si… muy bien… es solo que…

¿qué pasa?

Te extrañé Albert… - Candy se mostró un poco insegura al decirlo… pero era verdad… había extrañado a Albert… había extrañado su sonrisa, su voz y… había extrañado todo de él…

Creo que el trabajo de hoy ya lo he terminado… y si no te pones… podríamos ir por un café… conozco un lugar muy bello…

Me encantaría Albert… ¿si te puedes retirar?

-¡Diana! –llamó Albert…

Diana casi se cae de la impresión…pensó que habían descubierto que estaba escondida… pero nada de eso… sólo querían pedirle permiso para que William… al parecer… "Albert" se pudiera ir…

Si señor Andrew…

¿Ya hemos terminado el trabajo de hoy?

Si… señor Andrew… ya se puede ir… - dijo entre dientes… mientras miraba a la señorita White de la cabeza a los pies…

¿Cómo no podría amar a una señorita tan bella como Candy?… claro… el señor Andrew la conocía desde hace tiempo, no había duda…en cambio solo llevaba un día de haberla conocido a ella…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Candy y Albert llegaron a una pequeña cafetería… era un local pequeño y no había casi ninguna persona… el lugar ideal para una conversación tranquila…

Qué lindo lugar Albert…- dijo Candy mirando todo el local…

Siempre me ha gustado venir aquí… ven Candy…

Albert invitó a Candy a sentarse en unos pequeños sillones junto a la ventana del la cafetería…

Albert… te eché de menos toda la mañana… dijo Candy mirándolo con una pisca de tristeza…

Yo también te extrañe… - Albert estaba feliz porque Candy había estado pensando en él…

Tu secretaria es muy linda Albert…- dijo Candy… tratando de sonar amable…

Es muy trabajadora… tiene todo a tiempo y no cometió ningún error…

Candy se sentía incómoda por la forma en la que Albert hablaba de su "eficiente" secretaria… era bonita y muy trabajadora… solo eso faltaba… y él estaría más tiempo con Diana que con ella… eso empeoraba mas las cosas…

Por otro lado… Albert quiso hacerle a Candy una pregunta que había querido hacer desde hace horas…

-¿Candy… has leído el periódico?

¿el periódico?

Si… tenían noticias del grupo Strafford…

¿El grupo Strafford?... Mmm…

Albert se sentía aliviado de que Candy no hubiera leído el periódico…

Creo que vi la primera plana… Terry se casa… ¿no?- dijo Candy…

Ahora fue Albert quien sintió dolor en el corazón… miraba a la preciosa dama que estaba junto a él… ella no merecía a un chico que la había dejado por otra mujer…

No me esperaba esa noticia tan pronto…¡pero menos mal que sí se casarán!… estoy feliz pos ellos- dijo Candy en un tono despreocupado

Albert estaba contento… pero quería saber si Candy seguía teniendo sentimientos para Terry…

¿No te molestó la noticia? – cuestionó Albert…

¿por qué habría de molestarme? – Candy no entendía…

Pues… ya sabes, tu… lo amabas…- Albert tuvo que reunir todo el valor que tenía para pronunciar estas palabras… porque quería asegurarse de que ella ya lo hubiera olvidado…

Oh… Albert… qué estás diciendo… eso ya quedó atrás…

Yo creía que lo seguías queriendo…

¿Seguir amándolo dices? – Candy esta vez se sintió triste… ¿acaso Albert quería que ella amara a Terry? ¿quería que ella regresara con él? ¿por qué?

¿Ya no lo amas Candy?- Albert no podía apartar la mirada de su pequeña…

No entiendo por qué quieres que lo ame…

-¿¡querer qué!? – Albert era el que no entendía ahora… ¿por qué Candy cree que él quiere que siga amando a Terry? Tenía que aclarar las cosas antes de que se pusieran peor…

Miró a Candy… ella se encontraba con la mirada agachada… con su mano levantó su rostro y sus miradas se volvieron a encontrar…

Candy… perdóname… yo no quería hacer que te pusieras triste…

Albert… no estoy triste… solo que no te entiendo… ¿quieres que regrese con Terry?

¡no! Por supuesto que no… yo solo… quería saber si aún lo amabas…

¿yo? Como ya dije Albert… eso quedó atrás… ya lo he olvidado… me siento feliz porque se casa… no estoy triste…

Albert se sentía aliviado… no sabía cómo se habían revuelto las cosas… era mejor hablar claro…

-Candy… no quiero que te vayas… tu eres muy importante para mi…

Candy sentía que no podía respirar… Albert dijo que le importaba… esas palabras eran suficientes para que ella pudiera seguir… se sentía feliz…

Albert… yo…

No tienes que decir nada Candy…- Albert tomó su mano y la apretó entre las suyas…

Candy se sorprendió por el toque de su amigo… ella lo amaba… ahora estaba segura de ello… pero… seguramente Albert la veía como una chica a la cual debía proteger… Candy no podía soportar eso…

Candy apartó su mano de él y decidió cambiar la conversación…

Hoy fui al hospital, Albert…

¿en serio? Cuéntame qué te han dicho Candy…

Bueno… dicen que ya tengo paciente…

¿a qué hora tienes que llegar al hospital?

Muy temprano en la mañana… pero no estoy segura a qué hora termino…

Muy bien… mañana podremos desayunar juntos y te acompañaré al hospital… queda muy cerca de las oficinas…

Me encantaría Albert… gracias…

Nuevamente Candy miraba a Albert con amor… ¿qué pensaría Albert de ella?

Albert y Candy salieron del local y comenzaron a caminar por las calles para dirigirse a la mansión…

Candy… fue una gran sorpresa para mí cuando fuiste a las empresas… - comentó Albert, rompiendo el silencio…

Quería pasar un rato contigo…

Albert tomó a Candy de la mano mientras caminaban… ella volteó a verlo con una mirada de alegría y apretó ligeramente su mano… entre ellos dos había algo más grande que sólo cariño… pero ninguno se daba cuenta de ello…

Cuando llegaron a la mansión se encontraron con la señora Elroy esperándolos… los miraba con desconfianza…

Candice… ¿dónde has estado?

Madame Elroy yo… - Candy no se acordaba de que había pedido un permiso para salir a las tiendas únicamente…

Tía… ella fue a las empresas a acompañarme de regreso… - Albert ya no soportaba ver como la tía reprendía a Candy…

De eso ya estoy enterada William… cuando el chofer fue por ti, todos dijeron que una señorita se llevó al señor Andrew. La gente comenzó a murmurar William… y como ya dije, esta chica pone en riesgo la reputación de la familia…

Tía abuela… le sugiero que vaya acostumbrándose a esto… la compañía de Candy me agrada y seguramente no será la única vez que nos vean salir juntos de la oficina…

William… si esto sigue así ella tendrá que irse…

Ella acaba de conseguir un paciente en el hospital… no puede irse… - Albert no quería que Candy se fuera… pelearía con su propia tía por defenderla… - por cierto tía… mañana seré yo quien acompañe a Candy hacia el hospital…

Madame Elroy se sintió indignada… era la primera vez que alguien desobedecía su ordenes… bueno… ese alguien era William… tenía todo el derecho de darle ordenes a ella. Se retiró a su habitación sin decir nada…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Candy no pudo dormir en toda la noche por la emoción… y cuando apareció el sol no dudó ni en segundo en levantarse… quería lucir muy bien en su primer día de trabajo…

Abrió el armario… y de un cajón sacó su maleta blanca… ahí guardaba todos sus tesoros… la foto de anthony… el medallón de la señorita pony… y el prendedor del príncipe de la colina… su adorado príncipe de la colina… Albert…

Tantos años de estar soñando con su príncipe que ahora lo tenía tan cerca… sin poder decirle que lo ama…

De la misma maleta sacó su uniforme de enfermera… no lo había usado desde hace tiempo… ya que en la clínica del doctor Martin no ocupaba uniforme… sino un viejo delantal blanco…

Se lo puso y se miró en el espejo… recordaba todo lo que había pasado mientras estudiaba para enfermera… y ahora ya era una… con un trabajo en el hospital de Lakewood… estaba decidida a dar todo su esfuerzo con sus pacientes…

Salió de su habitación y bajó las escaleras… la mansión estaba muy sola… era muy temprano como para que toda la servidumbre se levantara…

En cambio logró percibir un delicioso aroma que venía de la cocina…

-¡Albert!

- hola Candy… te esperaba… Espero que tengas hambre…

- Albert… ¿preparaste el desayuno solo?

- ¿acaso ya te olvidaste de que yo preparaba nuestras comidas en el departamento?

- no lo he olvidado Albert… - Candy se sentía feliz… el ver a Albert en la cocina le hacía recordar buenos momentos…

- siéntate a desayunar… en un momento nos vamos…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

De camino al hospital los dos rubios iban muy contentos platicando y recordando anécdotas pasadas… iban tan entretenidos que el camino se les hizo muy corto… llegaron muy rápido al hospital y Albert acompañó a Candy a la entrada…

Suerte Candy… sé que lo harás bien…

Gracias Albert… Que te vaya bien en las empresas…

Candy… te ves muy bonita con ese uniforme…

Candy se ruborizó al instante y corrió escaleras arriba de la entrada del hospital para evitar ser vista así…

Albert simplemente sonrió…

¡vendré en la tarde Candy!

¡Adiós Albert!

Candy le regaló una sonrisa y entró en el hospital….

La señora McFerry, directora del hospital, ya la esperaba para comenzar el primer día…

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA

Espero que les esté gustando este Fic… a mi me está gustando mucho

Sigan leyendo… espero sus reviews…

Díganme qué les parece… y qué les ha gustado más de esta historia…


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

Después de que la señora McFerry le diera las instrucciones necesarias, Candy se dirigió hacia el cuarto 135 a ver a su paciente…

Al entrar a su habitación notó a un joven de su edad que tenía la pierna y la cabeza vendadas…

Buenos días señorito Johnson… mi nombre es Candice… pero puedes llamarme Candy

Buenos días… señorita Candy… soy Robert… llámeme Robert…

Candy se mostró toda la mañana muy alegre… por eso, hizo que el paciente sonriera de nuevo…

Candy… eres una excelente enfermera…

Gracias Robert… tú has sido un excelente paciente también…

Candy… ¿quiere saber cómo me accidenté?

Bueno Robert… me han dicho que te caíste de un caballo…

Así es… estaba cazando con mi padre…

Robert… me alegro que estés bien… sabes, yo perdí a un ser muy querido… él se calló de un caballo también… - Candy recordaba esos dolorosos momentos… como Elisa la había culpado del accidente… como todos estaban tristes… ella también lo estaba… después de todo quería mucho a Anthony… pero Albert estaba ahí para consolarla… Albert…

¡Señorita Candy!...

Lo lamento Robert… sólo recordaba…

¿Era su novio señorita?

Yo era muy joven cuando eso pasó… tenía doce años…

Ahhh… está bien… y ¿tienes novio Candy?

Bueno… yo… no, no tengo novio todavía- Candy pensaba en Albert… su guapísimo Albert… ¿qué se sentiría estar en sus brazos?… ohhh… pero estaba pensando sin pensar… Albert no la amaba…

Es muy raro que una linda señorita como usted no tenga novio…

Robert sonreía por dentro… su enfermera era muy hermosa... y además cariñosa y amable… sería mejor que no se hubieran conocido así… con él enfermo y con vendas por todos lados…

Robert… tienes que descansar…

¿Vendrás mañana Candy?

Claro que si…

Candy… antes de retirarte… ¿podrías hacer venir a la señora de correspondencia?

Por supuesto Robert… nos vemos mañana…

Candy terminó su primer día de cuidado… y le había ido muy bien…

Estaba revisando unos papeles cuando escuchó la bocina de un auto…

Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar a Albert en la puerta…

¡hola Albert! – gritó Candy mientras corría a saludar a su amigo…

Hola enfermera… ¿cómo le ha ido en su primer día?- dijo Albert tratando de sonar elegante…

muy bien Albert… espero que a ti te haya ido bien…

bueno… quedaron algunas firmas pendientes pero… quise venir a recogerte…

Candy se sintió muy alegre… Albert había dejado trabajo pendiente por ir a verla…

¿nos vamos Candy? – Albert tomó el brazo de Candy y la llevó hacia el auto

Ya en el auto… Candy le contaba a Albert de su primer día con el paciente…

Albert escuchaba atentamente a su amiga… pero no logró concentrarse bien… la había extrañado mucho… y realmente se veía hermosa con ese uniforme blanco… ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta de que su mejor amiga era muy bella?

Candy dejó de hablar porque sintió que Albert la miraba detenidamente…

Albert…

Me alegro que te haya ido bien en el hospital…

Candy sabía que no le estaba prestando atención… ¿en qué estaría pensando?

Albert, cuéntame de tu día…

¿Del mío? Bueno… no hay mucho que contar… salimos a una plática y…

¿quiénes? –Candy quería saber si entre esas personas se encontraba su eficiente secretaria

George, Diana y yo

¿Las secretarias van a las pláticas?

No a todas… pero es muy útil… se encarga de apuntar lo importante…

Ahhh…

Ya casi llegamos a la mansión Candy…

Si… - Candy se sentía incómoda… Albert le daba mucha importancia a su secretaria… y al parecer pasaba mucho tiempo con ella…

Llegaron a la mansión sin decir nada más…

Candy se dirigió hacia su habitación a tomar un baño… había tenido un día lleno de actividades…

Señorita Candy…

Si Dorothy…

Le ha llegado un paquete…

¿un paquete? – Candy tomó el paquete entre sus manos mientras Dorothy salía de su habitación…

¿De quién será?...

Candy lo abrió… éste había sido envuelto con mucha delicadeza…

En el interior de la caja se encontraba una rosa blanca… y una nota…

_Para Candy…_

_Gracias por todos tus cuidados y atenciones… eres excelente en tu trabajo…_

_Me has ayudado mucho y me has devuelto mi sonrisa…_

_Me platicaste de las "dulce Candy"… bueno… esta no es una… pero te la mando…_

_Porque cuando la recogí la vi hermosa como tu…_

_Robert Johnson_

Candy se sonrojó un poco mientras leía la nota…

Era lo más lindo que le habían escrito en mucho tiempo…

Cuando Candy escuchó el toque de la puerta, corrió a esconder la caja en su cajón…

Hola Candy…

Albert… que sorpresa… no sabía que eras tú…

Candy… me parece que la cena ya esté lista…

Gracias Albert… le contaré a la tía abuela sobre mi día…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

La semana pasó rápidamente… Candy trabajaba muy duro en el Hospital y Albert en su oficina…

Candy despertó un sábado muy alegre… había tenido una semana estupenda… y al fin, podría estar con Albert todo el día…

Rápidamente se vistió y bajó las escaleras para descubrir que todos ya se habían despertado…

Buenos días señora Elroy… buenos días Albert… - ellos se encontraban sentados en la sala… al parecer conversando, cuando ella llegó

Hola Candy… ven… siéntate… - dijo Albert, señalando un lugar cerca de él…

Candice… debo felicitarte… por tu trabajo en el hospital de Lakewood… y además… te has esforzado enormemente en tus lecciones… sabes comportarte como toda una dama…

Gracias señora… muchas gracias…

De ahora en adelante llámame tía Elroy… - dijo, enseñando una sonrisa llena de aprobación…

Felicidades Candy… - dijo Albert… sonriendo a la vez que miraba con alegría a su amiga…

Candy no podía contener la emoción que le surgía por el momento… unas delicadas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas mientras sonreía…

El momento no se prolongó gracias a que Peter, el mayordomo, entró con una carta para la tía Elroy…

Albert sólo se dedicaba a decirle a Candy lo mucho que la felicitaba mientras le tomaba de la mano… aprovechando que la tía estaba leyendo la carta…

Después de unos minutos de silencio, la tía abuela apartó el papel

Candice…

Si tía Abuela… - Candy dijo esto con mucha alegría y orgullosa de sí…

Conoces a… ¿Robert Johnson?

La alegría de Candy se esfumó, sus sentidos se vieron congelados al oír ese nombre…

¿Qué decía la carta?... ¿acaso Robert se la había enviado?... él había salido del hospital el día anterior por la tarde… dando fin a esas cartas y presentes que Candy recibía diariamente…

Por otro lado… alguien más en la sala se mantuvo inmóvil…

Albert conocía al señor Johnson… se habían mudado cerca de Lakewood hace algunos meses… los Johnson eran una familia reconocida en la sociedad… ricas y con muchas propiedades… casi como los Andrew…

¿Qué tenía que ver Candy con los Johnson? ¡¿Qué tenía que ver con Robert Johnson?!

No lo conocía personalmente… pero había oído que era un joven apuesto y amable… ¿dónde había conocido Candy al chico?... ¿qué decía la carta?

S… si tía abuela… lo conozco…- apenas pudo pronunciar algo… y al decirlo… Albert la miró confundido… casi molesto… - él fue mi paciente en el hospital…

La carta indica que el está muy agradecido por tus cuidados… los Johnson nos invitan a una cena en tu honor mañana por la noche…

¿una cena? ¿por mi?

Hay pocas oportunidades como estas para mostrar a la dama que existe dentro de ti Candy… - dijo la tía Elroy… haciéndole una seña a Peter para que confirmara la asistencia a tal reunión…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

De camino a la residencia Johnson… Albert pensaba que Robert era muy amable al invitar a los Andrew a cenar… agradeciendo a Candy…

Esa noche ella llevaba un fino vestido (otro regalo de la tía abuela) que hacía ver que ella a no era una chica… sino más que una bella mujer… una hermosa dama…

Eso pensaba Albert mientras llegaban al lugar de dicho evento…

El portón estaba adornado con listones blancos formando un nombre… Candy

Bueno… a Albert le pareció un poco exagerado… pero al ver la sonrisa de ella, quiso pensar en otra cosa…

La puerta de la mansión estaba abierta… mostrando a toda la familia Johnson que venía a recibir a los invitados…

Fue Robert quien se acercó a saludar mientras todos salían del auto…

Robert le entregó a Candy una rosa Blanca adornada con un listón blanco… este decía "_para mi enfermera favorita"_, la cual provocó que las mejillas de Candy subieran de temperatura…

Albert notó la manera en la que el chico miraba a Candy… esto hizo que Albert tomara otra estrategia…

Albert se acercó a Candy y la tomó del brazo… escoltándola dentro de la mansión y claro… apartándola de Robert…

Robert solamente se quedó pensando… ¿quién sería ese joven? ¿El tutor de Candy? ¿Su padre? No, se veía muy joven… ¿su primo? ¿Su hermano?... ya tendría tiempo para saber…

Los señores Johnson solo se dedicaban a elogiar a Candy por su excelente labor de enfermera… lo cual también le pareció exagerado a Albert…

La cena transcurrió en silencio… no había muchos invitados… solo tres de la familia Andrew… y cuatro de la familia Johnson, los dos padres, Robert y un hermano pequeño

Me alegra que hayan aceptado la invitación…- dijo Robert…

Gracias por invitarnos…- agregó Albert

¿Puedo saber su nombre señor Andrew? – Robert quería saber el nombre del joven y su relación con Candy…

Soy William Albert Andrew…

Así es Robert… William será presentado muy pronto a la familia como la cabeza de los Andrew- dijo la tía abuela… un tanto orgullosa de decirlo

Es un honor tener en nuestro hogar a un hombre tan importante- la señora Johnson no sabía que ese apuesto joven era el famoso tío abuelo…

Y… ¿es primo de Candy? – preguntó Robert

¿primo? Mmm… Candice no es una Andrew… ella es…

Una muy buena amiga mía… está viviendo con nosotros – terminó de decir Albert… entes de que a la tía se le ocurriera decir algo que incomodara a Candy.

¿Quiere decir que ustedes no son familiares?

No, pero esta bella dama no deja de ser una Andrew por dentro…

Albert miraba a Candy tratando de decirle en una mirada que la quería… la amaba…

Como ya no había ningún tema a conversar… la tía abuela comenzó a despedirse de todos…

Robert llevó a Candy a dar una vuelta por los jardines de la propiedad…

Sé que no son tan grandes como los de tu casa… pero a mí me gustan mucho…

Estos jardines son muy hermosos Robert…

Los cuido mucho… me gustan las flores… tienen vida…

Candy recordaba a Anthony… recordaba la dedicación que ponía en cada una de sus rosas… cada una de ellas única y bella…

Candy… eres una gran mujer…

¿yo? Nunca me lo habían dicho Robert…

¿Alguna vez has amado a alguien?

No pudo evitar volver a recordar a Anthony… a Terry… pero su primer amor había sido su príncipe de la colina… Albert… ahora lo seguía amando… pero esta vez de una manera más profunda…

Metida en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta que Robert la tenía de la mano… y poco a poco la iba acercando hacia él…

Robert… que…

No digas nada Candy… sólo déjame besarte…

¡no! Suéltame… yo… tengo que irme…

Candy se soltó de las manos de ese chico y corrió hacia donde Albert estaba… le dijo que tenían que irse y se despidieron de todos…

¿En qué estaba pensando Robert? Él quería besarla… ¿por qué?... el no tenía derecho…

Todos los regalos… Candy pensaba que se los había mandado por agradecimiento… pero era algo muy diferente… el la quería… ¿cómo no se había dado cuanta?... no hubieran ido a la cena… menos mal que nadie se enteró de lo sucedido…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Candy no pudo dormir bien…

Había alguien que la amaba… pero no era la persona que ella quería…

Había rechazado a Robert porque ella no lo amaba… pero había otra razón… porque ella amaba a Albert…

Candy bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina por un vaso de leche caliente… Se sintió cansada y se quedó dormida en un sillón del cuarto de visitas, junto a la cocina…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Albert fue el primero en despertar como de costumbre… toda la mansión se encontraba en silencio… se dirigía hacia la biblioteca cuando vio la puerta del cuarto de Candy un poco abierta…

Albert quería cerrarla, pero cuando se acercó, notó que no había nadie en la habitación… ¿dónde estaría Candy tan temprano?

Albert se disponía a buscarla cuando vio la cinta blanca que Robert le dio la noche anterior… la tomó entre sus manos y leyó el mensaje…

_Para mi enfermera favorita_

Albert recordó como el joven le entregó la cinta junto con una rosa, de solo recordar cómo la miraba Albert se sentía enfermo… pero abrió el cajón de donde colgaba la cinta… lo que encontró le destrozó el corazón…

En el cajón había como seis cartas firmadas por Robert… para Candy… y había un gran número de presentes… para Candy…

¿Robert quería a Candy? ¿Cuándo le enviaron los presentes? ¿¡Por qué Candy no lo dijo!? ¿No quería que nadie se enterara? ¿Por qué?

Albert sentía que iba a explotar de rabia…

Tenía que encontrar a Candy… tenía que hablar con ella… rápido

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Candy había dormido tranquila… los sillones para las visitas eran muy cómodos y grandes…

no se escuchaba ningún ruido en el comedor ni en la cocina… ¿no se habría despertado nadie?

Cuando Candy supo la hora decidió revisar la biblioteca… como ya era tarde, seguramente Albert estaría despierto…

La biblioteca estaba vacía… ningún rastro de Albert…

Como seguía en pijama, Candy subió a su habitación a cambiarse…

La puerta estaba abierta, como la había dejado la noche anterior… pero la luz se encontraba encendida…

Candy entró a su cuarto…

Se quedó sin palabras y sin movimientos cuando vio a Albert en su habitación…

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA

Gracias por seguir leyendo _amor secreto_

Sigan subiendo sus reviews… gracias por sus lindos comentarios sobre los capítulos…

Que tengan felices fiestas…

xoxoxoxo


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

Se quedó sin palabras y sin movimientos cuando vio a Albert en su habitación…

Albert estaba pálido y serio… estaba sentado en el suelo, junto a él estaba un cajón abierto y todo lo que contenía estaba en el suelo también…

Candy vio todas sus cartas y regalos… ohhh… Albert los había descubierto… se lo hubiera querido decir ella misma… pero ya no era posible… Albert… justamente él tenía que descubrirlo… hubiera preferido que la tía abuela estuviera leyendo las cartas… pero no Albert…

Albert se mantenía en su lugar… viendo a Candy en la puerta, inmóvil, sin decir nada… se veía asustada… había sido descubierta…

Albert… yo…

Candy… - Albert quería decirle todo lo que sentía… pero no quería hacerlo… podría lastimarla si ella amaba a Robert…

Te lo iba a decir Albert… no hubo oportunidad…

Albert se mantenía en silencio… no quería enojarse con Candy…

Se iba a retirar en ese momento de la habitación… pero Candy se lo impidió…

Por favor Albert… no dejes que todo se quede así… - Candy quería decirle la verdad a Albert… todo era un mal entendido… unas gruesas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos mientras le decía que se quedara…

.- no llores Candy… ven… siéntate…-

Albert no quería estar ahí… se sentía débil… le costaba respirar… no podía creer lo que estaba pasando…

No tienes por qué aclararme nada Candy… es tu vida… y no la mía…

Albert tenía razón… pero Candy solamente amaba a Albert… y quería que él lo supiera…

No me digas nada Albert… sólo déjame hablar…

Albert se mantenía sentado… claro que quería saber lo que ocurría… pero no en ese momento… no cuando acababa de descubrir una verdad que le dolía…

Albert… todas esas cartas… las guardé porque pensé que eran por agradecimiento nada más…

¿Quién iba a pensar que eran por agradecimiento? si en cada palabra se notaba el amor que Robert sentía por ella… Albert quería decirle lo que pensaba… pero dejó que continuara…

En la fiesta supe que él me amaba… - dijo Candy… tratando de omitir la parte en la que Robert intentó besarla…

¿en la fiesta? Que… ¿te lo dijo? – Albert trataba de sonar tranquilo… pero todo esto le afectaba de gran manera…

Si… me lo dijo… solo así lo supe…- dijo Candy…

Albert sabía que esas palabras estaban cargadas de verdad… él quería reclamarle a Candy porqué no le había dicho nada… pero ella no sabía todo lo que él sentía por ella… justamente, porque no se lo había dicho…

Albert cerró los ojos tratando de concentrarse en lo que quería decirle… per tal vez no era el momento…

Albert… yo lo rechacé… estaba a punto de tirar esas cartas… no me interesa Robert Johnson… yo no lo amo a él…

Albert sintió como su corazón se aceleraba… abrió los ojos y supo que Candy se había ido de la habitación…

No había escuchado mal… ella había dicho que Robert no le interesaba… eso lo calmaba… pero lo que lo hiso levantarse fue la última frase… la que ella dijo en un tono muy bajito…

"_Yo no lo amo a él…"_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Candy salió de la habitación enojada, confundida… ¿Cómo pudo Albert pensar que ella amaba a Robert? No, ella amaba a Albert… solamente a él…

Iba bajando las escaleras hacia el jardín, cuando la tía abuela la detuvo…

Candice… has dejado impresionados a los Johnson… y quiero que hagas lo mismo esta noche

¿esta noche? – Candy pensó por un momento que volverían con lo Johnson… ella se negaría a ir, claro

Esta noche iremos a cenar con los Leegan… presentaremos a Albert como líder del clan Andrew…

Me había olvidado de eso tía abuela…

Ohhh… irán con los Leegan…

Al menos iría con Albert… tenía que arreglar las cosas antes de la cena… no quería que todos supieran que estaban enojados… en especial Elisa, que correría el chisme hasta en los periódicos…

Candy subió de nuevo las escaleras… casi corriendo…

¡Albert! – casi se tropieza cuando lo ve… sonriente y elegante como siempre

Hola Candy… iré a saludar a la tía… te veré en la biblioteca en veinte minutos…

Albert… yo solamente…

Hablaremos ahí Candy… - Albert se dirigió al gran salón a saludar a madame Elroy dejando a Candy sorprendida… al parecer ya no se veía enojado… ¿acaso no quería verse así frente a la tía? No lo sabía… pero le alegraba ver su sonrisa… se veía más guapo…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Albert quería aclarar las cosas… no le gustaba estar así con ella…

Si, estaba celoso… pero no tenía por qué… no le había dicho lo que sentía por ella… no habría por qué culparla…

Esa misma mañana aclararía las cosas… le diría que la amaba…

Mientras iba camino a la biblioteca pensaba en cómo comenzar la conversación… era difícil decirlo… pero lo diría con todo el corazón…

Al abrir la gran puerta vio a Candy sentada en un sillón… se veía nerviosa…

Hola Candy…

Hola… Albert…

Candy yo…

Sé que estás enojado… pero quería decírtelo todo… yo no lo conocía… y luego…

Candy ya no estoy molesto… no tengo por qué…

Pero Albert… yo quiero contarte lo que pasó… siempre te he contado todo… y esta vez te oculté lo que pasó

Albert estaba callado… quería escucharla… pero tenía miedo de que sus palabras lo lastimaran…

En la cena… el me llevó… a los jardines… y… quiso… besarme

Albert sintió como su corazón disminuyó sus latidos… sentía algo que no había sentido antes… quería gritar… quería zarandearla y reclamarle…

¡¿quieres decir que lo besaste?!

¡no! Albert… yo no lo besé… yo me aparté…

Albert sintió alivio al oírlo, pero eso no disminuía su enojo….

¿por qué no me dijiste que habías salido sola?

No pensé que fuera muy importante…

¿no era importante? Candy… ¿tuviste mucho tiempo a solas con él en el hospital verdad?

¿qué quieres decir? ¿te molesta?

No es propio de una dama…

¿Que no es propio? Es mi trabajo… además… ¡¿tú siempre estás con Diana solo en tu oficina no?!

¿qué tiene que ver Diana?

es obvio que ella se muere por ti…

No digas cosas que no sabes Candy…

Cualquiera se puede dar cuenta de solo ver cómo te mira y cómo te trata…

Candy no sabía por qué decía eso… pero era verdad… y seguramente esta era la única oportunidad de decirle a Albert lo que pensaba…

Albert se sentía herido… no se había dado cuenta de lo de Diana… ella siempre tan atenta… tan trabajadora…

¿Candy estaba celosa de Diana? ¿por qué? ¿Acaso….

Al ver que Albert se quedó callado… Candy pensó en lo que había dicho…

Perdóname Albert… no quise hablar así…

Perdóname a mi Candy… sé que no quieres a Robert… yo… me alteré…

¿Diana es un secretaria muy trabajadora no? Lo lamento…

No te disculpes… tal vez tengas razón…

Albert… gracias… por… entender…

Candy amaba a Albert… le gustaba estar feliz con él… no le gustaba enojarse… en especial por personas que no valen la pena… como Diana…

Candy se acercó a Albert y lo sorprendió con un abrazo… lleno de amor y ternura…

A Albert le gustaba Candy… quería decírselo… no podía seguir ocultándolo…

Candy… yo…

William… ¿dónde estás? No encuentro a Candice por ningún lado…

La voz de la tía abuela los hizo separarse…

Aquí estoy tía abuela… - dijo Candy dirigiéndose a la salida…

Candy…

¿qué sucede Albert?

… nada… ve y arréglate… esta noche iremos con los Leegan

Si Albert… nos vemos…

Albert se sentía enojado con la tía… justamente en ese momento tenía que ir a interrumpir…

Ya habría otra ocasión…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

La familia Leegan abrió las puertas de su propiedad para recibir a todos los invitados… entre ellos los parientes más cercanos de la familia… varios reporteros y camarógrafos… y por supuesto… a la familia Andrew...

Albert fue el primero en bajar del auto… seguido por la señora Elroy… después Albert abrió la puerta del coche y ayudó a Candy a bajar…

¡¿Candy?! Ma… ¿qué hace ella aquí? – dijo Elisa… molesta, confundida y egoísta…

Tranquila querida… es la invitada del señor Andrew… no podemos hacer nada…- la señora Leegan también estaba disgustada por la presencia de esa chica del hogar de Pony en un evento tan importante como éste…

El señor Leegan se acercó a saludar a todos los invitados por igual… disgustando a la señora Legan…

Neal se encontraba sentado en una mesa… no quería saber nada de William Albert Andrew… no tenía ganas de estar en la cena…

Se encontraba pensando cuando los Andrew llegaron… giró la cabeza ligeramente y lo que vio lo dejó sin palabras…

Candy… venía con un vestido que la hacía ver elegante y hermosa… su cabello dorado y ondulado estaba suelto y le caía por los hombros, lo que la hacía ver más bonita… ya no parecía la chica de antes… parecía una Andrew… en especial… cuando iba junto a William…

No pudo evitar ver como ellos dos se miraban… era algo que nunca había visto antes… ellos compartían sonrisas y miradas… llenas de cariño… ¿amor?

¿Acaso Albert estaba enamorado de Candy?... no, no podía ser… si, ellos habían vivido tiempo juntos… pero eso era porque William estaba enfermo… ellos compartieron muchas cosas… es posible que el tío se haya enamorado de ella… ¿por eso Candy no quiso casarse con él? ¿Porque tenía a William Albert esperándola?

Neal se dedicó a cenar en silencio… no quería pensar… no quería pensar en ella…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

La cena transcurrió rápidamente… y la hora de la presentación llegó…

Todos los invitados no apartaban la vista de William Albert Andrew mientras él subía a la plataforma junto con otros empresarios… incluido George y madame Elroy…

Buenas tardes queridos invitados… hoy estamos en esta fiesta para que conozcan al líder del clan Andrew… -dijo la señora Elroy -

Mi sobrino es William Albert Andrew… mucho lo conocerán con el nombre de "tío abuelo William"

El es un joven fuerte, inteligente y muy capaz… es por eso que hemos esperado a que creciera para presentarlo…

William trabaja en las empresas y nos… ….

Candy no escuchaba nada de lo que decían… después de todo, ya conocía muy bien a Albert…

Ella lo miraba con cariño… por eso Albert estaba tan sonriente frente a todos… quería que la noche terminara… quería volver a hablar con ella…

A Albert no le gustan tanto las formalidades ni las multitudes… es por eso que la presentación duró muy poco… dando inicio al baile… y como invitado de honor… le correspondía empezar…

Caminó directo hacia la mesa… arrancando suspiros de las señoritas a su paso…

Cuando llegó frente a Candy tomó su mano y depositó un beso en el dorso de esta…

Sé que no merezco bailar con una dama tan hermosa… pero, ¿me concedería esta pieza?

Candy estaba sorprendida y emocionada… ¡Albert había ido directamente con ella!…

No se negó a la petición y se levantó de su asiento…

Albert llevaba a Candy de la mano hacia el salón… donde todos esperaban a que William entrara con la señorita que nadie conocía… solo Elisa y la señora Leegan se estaban muriendo de coraje… esa niña no se merecía el honor de abrir un baile… y mucho menos bailar con un joven tan apuesto como William…

La música comenzó y Albert tomó a Candy de la cintura… ella se estremeció ante su toque… pero le gustaba… colocó su mano sobre el hombro de su compañero y comenzaron el Vals…

Candy recordaba las veces que bailó con alguien así…

La primera vez fue en la fiesta de lo Andrew… bailó con Stear, Con Archie y con… Anthony…

En el colegio de Londres, bailó con Terry… también en Escocia…

Cuántos bellos recuerdos guardaba en su memoria… pero este baile le gustó más que otros… su príncipe de la colina estaba bailando con ella… jamás lo hubiera creído…

Candy miraba fijamente a Albert… él la miraba también… cuánto la amaba… ellos dos se encontraban encerrados en su propio mundo… no pensaban en nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor…

Se notaba que entre ellos dos había algo más que solo cariño… eso lo pudo notar fácilmente Neal… que se encontraba en una orilla del salón…

Al terminar la música… Albert bailó con madame Elroy…

Candy no quería bailar con nadie más… seguía en las nubes por la cercanía de Albert hace unos momentos…

Todo en la fiesta parecía tranquilo… Albert bailaba con la tía abuela… Archi con Anny Elisa… bueno, ella estaba sola…

Candy estaba mirando a todos en la fiesta, por lo que no notó cuando alguien se le acercó y la jaló del brazo, llevándola a un lugar apartado de la propiedad…

¡suélteme! ¡No me puede tratar así!

Solo quería hablar contigo…

¡Neal! Que haces… casi me matas del susto… ¿dónde me trajiste?

¿No reconoces el lugar? Estamos en tu cuarto

Estamos en el establo Neal…

¿qué antes no vivías aquí?

Eres muy malo conmigo Neal… déjame ir…

Neal se lo impidió, cerrando la puerta y atacándola con una tabla de madera….

No te irás hasta que hablemos

Yo ya no tengo nada que decirte Neal… te odio…

Pero yo te amo Candy… y nunca me han rechazado…

Pues te lo vuelvo a repetir… señorito Neal… ¡te odio!

¡cállate Candy! – Neal le dio una bofetada que casi la tira al suelo… - cómo no me vas a odiar teniendo a William Andrew a tu lado…

Qué estás diciendo Neal…

Digo que es evidente que él te ama… ¿por eso no me amas a mí? ¿Prefieres al más poderoso, no?

No sé de qué hablas… déjame ir o te meterás en problemas

¿Albert vendrá a defenderte? ¿qué va a hacerme? ¿me golpeará? Ese tipo de chicos son unos mimados y no han trabajado ni un día de su vida… dudo que tenga mucha fuerza…

El es muy fuerte y te golpeará de nuevo si no abres la puerta…

¿de nuevo?

Si… ¿recuerdas que cuando vivía aquí ustedes trataron de darle aceite Castor al caballo? ¿recuerdas que Elisa y tú me culparon de haberte golpeado? Fue Albert… y no digas que no ha trabajado… él vivió solo y viajó solo casi toda su vida… en cambio tú Neal… eres un chico engreído y holgazán…

Neal no podía soportar como Candy defendía a Albert… se notaba que también ella lo amaba… eso tenía que cambiar…

Neal se lanzó sobre Candy y la atrapó contra la pared…

Neal… suéltame

¿Dijiste que no era fuerte? ¿qué dices ahora?

Neal… me estas lastimando…

Te soltaré cuando digas que me amas…

¡Yo no te amo Neal!

Neal trató de basarla… pero ella giró el rostro… recibiendo el beso en su mejilla…

Candy le devolvió la bofetada a Neal para después salir por la ventana del establo

Candy se sentía enojada… ofendida… odiaba a Neal como no había odiado nunca a nadie… y él no se iba a rendir… no la iba a dejar tranquila…

Candy corría hacia la mansión de Lakewood… quería alejarse de esa familia… ya no quería saber nada de los Leegan…

Llegó a la mansión y subió hasta su habitación…

Lloraba inconsolablemente… ya no aguantaba más… se tenía que ir… ya lo había decidido…

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA

No dejen de leer _amor secreto_

No tenía mucho que hacer, así que subí pronto el capitulo

Que se la pasen bien en estas fiestas y que reciban muchos regalos!


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

Candy sacó su maleta del ropero y comenzó a empacar… se iría lo más pronto posible… esa misma noche antes de que llegaran de la fiesta… o en la mañana…

Candy seguía llorando… pero esta vez no lloraba por Neal… lloraba por Albert… ella no lo podía dejar así… le dolía dejarlo… pero tenía que hacerlo… ya no quería estar cerca de esa familia…

Iría de regreso al hogar de Pony… no quedaba tan lejos… tomaría el próximo tren...

No pudo empacar toda su ropa… su maleta era muy pequeña… y además… tenía muchos vestidos o muy elegantes o muy caros… nunca los podría usar estando en el hogar de pony…

Quería dejarle una nota a Albert… quería decirle tantas cosas… no, sería más difícil… Candy recordó la vez que Terry se fue del colegio y dejó una nota… esta era muy corta y lo único que causó… fue tristeza en ella…

Cerró su maleta y se puso su abrigo… era una noche un poco fría… salió de su cuarto y no pudo evitar voltear hacia el cuarto de Albert… abrió la puerta… todo se encontraba ordenado… todo ahí olía a él… Candy metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó el broche del príncipe de la colina… después de tantos años lo había encontrado… no lo quería dejar…

Candy comenzó a llorar… ligeramente, pero cada lágrima estaba llena de tristeza…

Cerró la puerta otra vez y se dirigió hacia la salida de la mansión…

El jardín estaba oscuro, pero Candy pudo notar fácilmente la Dulce Candy, que parecía brillar en medio del rosal…

Candy sacó la fotografía de Anthony… dulces recuerdos la invadieron… cuánto lo extrañaba… seguramente no volvería a la mansión… después sacó la cruz que la señorita Pony le regaló… quería volver al hogar… muchos chicos se habrán ido… y habrá muchos nuevos también… pero la señorita Pony es vieja y necesita ayuda…

Candy empezó a caminar fuera de la propiedad… pero lo hacía despacio… no quería ser vista por nadie…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoO**

Todos seguían bailando cuando era tarde y la noche empezaba a avanzar

Albert se sentía cansado y quería algo de beber… no encontraba las bebidas por ningún lado… siguió caminando y llegó a la parte trasera de la propiedad… la noche era oscura pero pudo ver que alguien estaba en el establo…

Albert se dirigió hacia ahí y descubrió a Neal en el suelo…

¿Neal… qué haces aquí?

¡Albe… ¡tío William!

Vamos levántate… dime qué pasó…

me tengo que ir…

¿pero quién te ha pegado así?

Déjame… no es asunto tuyo…

Neal se echó a correr, dejando a Albert confundido…

Salió del establo y volvió al lugar de la fiesta… no vio a Candy por ningún lado…

Anny… ¿no has visto a Candy?

No Albert… hace rato se fue hacia el otro lado de la casa… - respondió, tomando a Archi de la mano

Tiene razón Albert… yo la vi… pero ella no iba sola… Neal iba con ella –dijo Archi

¡¿iba con Neal?! … archi… ven conmigo…

Albert quería saber qué estaba ocurriendo… había visto a Neal en el establo… pero no a Candy

Albert y Archi se dedicaron a buscar a Neal… él estaba sentado bebiendo algo con una bolsa de hielo en la mejilla…

Neal… ¿dónde está Candy? – preguntó Albert

Sé que sabes dónde está… mas te vale que confieses si no quieres que la tía abuela se entere… - archi odiaba a Neal y no quería que Candy saliera lastimada esta vez…

No sé de qué hablan – Neal quería salir de ahí… pero no pudo

¡basta Neal! Yo te conozco… ¡dinos dónde está! – Albert estaba perdiendo la paciencia… su sobrino siempre le juega bromas de mal gusto a todos, en especial a Candy… ¿qué le habrá hecho ahora?

No sé donde está…. ¡lo juro! Ella se fue…

¿se fue?

Si… déjenme en paz…

Archi retrocedió y buscó con la mirada a Elisa… seguramente ella sabía algo…

Albert tuvo la misma idea… y fue hacia ella en cuanto la vio…

Elisa…

¡Oh… William que agradable sorpresa!

Déjate de tonterías Elisa… ¿dónde está Candy?

¿Candy? ¿Por qué buscas a esa chica? No vale la pena… ¿quieres charlar un rato?

No, no quiero Elisa… seguramente tú estás detrás de esto… dime donde se encuentra

¿hablabas en serio?...Seguramente se escondió… las chicas del hogar de pony no tienen educación…

Neal se fue con ella hace un rato… ¿la encerró?

¿Neal? Ahora sé de qué hablas… él quería charlar con ella…

¿charlar? ¿Sobre qué?

El "_la ama" _William…

Albert no sabía qué pensar… Neal era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa…

Albert dejó a Elisa y se dirigió directo a donde estaba Neal…

Sin decirle nada… Albert le dio una gran bofetada que hiso que callera al suelo…

¿con que así te lastimaste la mejilla, no?

No sé de qué hablas…

De Candy… ¿qué le hiciste Neal?

Nada… ella se fue… salió por la ventana…

¿Acaso estaban en el establo?

Neal no decía nada… pero no era necesario… Albert sabía lo que había pasado…

Candy debía defenderse de él y seguramente le dio un golpe en la mejilla… después salió por la ventana…

¿cómo te atreviste a hacerle eso, Neal? – Albert estaba furioso… pero no había tiempo… tenía que buscarla… saber si estaba bien…

Albert lo volvió a golpear y salió en dirección al camino… el que daba hacia la mansión…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Albert entró a la propiedad casi sin aliento… había corrido lo más rápido que pudo… subió las escaleras y todo estaba en silencio…

¡Candy! Soy yo Candy…

Nadie respondió… abrió la puerta de su habitación y no vio a nadie…

El ropero estaba abierto… ya no quedaba casi nada de ropa… y la maleta ya no estaba… ¿¡Candy se fue!?

No, no podía irse… no podía dejarlo… ¿dónde había ido?

Albert quería golpear nuevamente a Neal… ya no lo soportaba…

¿Cómo pudo tratar mal a Candy? ¿Y así quiere que alguien lo ame?

Albert tenía que encontrarla…

Quería que volviera… quería abrasarla nuevamente… quería decirle cuánto la amaba… no la quería dejar ir…

Albert se fue hacia su cuarto y se cambió de ropa… iba a salir a buscarla y no podía salir con un smoking a la calle…

Tomó un auto y él mismo se fue conduciendo… no sabía por dónde empezar a buscar…

¿Candy habría tomado un coche o se habría ido caminando?

Se paraba en cada esquina a preguntar si la habían visto… pero nadie la conocía… nadie la había visto salir…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Después de un largo viaje en coche, Candy llegó a la parada de tren…

Quería ir hacia el hogar de pony… ¿o regresaría a Chicago?

Por un momento Candy ya no supo que decidir… ella no quería irse y no sabía dónde ir… se sentía perdida… pero estaba decidida…

Todos los trenes estaban retrasados a excepción de uno que iba en otra dirección…

Salió de la estación a caminar y se encontró con un gran bosque… extrañaba sentirse rodeada de plantas y animales… ahí se sentía tranquila… se sentó bajo la sombra de un árbol, pero seguía preocupada…

¿Por qué no regresaba a la mansión… con Albert? No, no podía… Neal no los iba a dejar en paz… a menos que Albert se enterara de lo ocurrido…

¿Por qué no le dije a Albert que lo amaba antes de irme? ¿por qué no le dejé una nota?

Candy estaba confundida y no sabía qué pensar… quería regresar a la parada de tren… pero alguien lo impidió…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Albert manejó a toda velocidad hacia la parada de trenes… si era necesario, el correría tras el tren para llevar a Candy de regreso…

Definitivamente no la dejaría ir… tantos años de estar juntos no se podían deshacer así nada mas… por una tontería de Neal…

Cuando llegó todo estaba vacío… ¿ya habría partido el tren?

Después de preguntar… supo que todos estaban retrasados y que solo había salido un tren… rumbo a Nueva York…

No, Candy no regresaría ahí… ¿por qué razón tendría que ir? ¿Por Terry?... a Albert se le heló la sangre… ¿y si Candy regresa con Terry? No puede ser posible… ella seguramente iría al hogar de Pony… o a otro lado menos allá… o al menos eso quería pensar Albert

Tenía que buscar a Candy… en la parada y en los alrededores…

¿Qué le diría para que se quedara?... le diría la verdad…. Solo la verdad… él la amaba y no la dejaría ir…

Caminó por toda la estación y no vio a Candy… ¿dónde estaría? ¿Se iría a otro lado?

Albert salió del lugar y solo se veía la noche en medio del bosque… a él le gustaba el bosque, la naturaleza, los animales y el viento… ese bosque era muy hermoso…

Albert se adentró en él unos momentos… tenía que relajarse o perdería el control…

Disfrutó del viento volándole el cabello a refrescando su mente…

Cuando se disponía a regresar a su búsqueda… vio a lo lejos a una señorita caminando entre los árboles… ¿¡Candy?! Si, era ella… estaba ahí… en medio del bosque… cómo no se le había ocurrido antes… a ella le gustaba la naturaleza tanto como a él…

Albert caminó hacia ella… Candy iba regresando a la estación… no, no la dejaría ir…

Albert la tomó del brazo y la hiso voltear…

Cuando Candy vio a Albert… ahí parado frente a ella sintió una gran emoción por dentro… él había ido a buscarla…

Los dos se miraban… pero ninguno sabía qué decir… hasta que Albert rompió el silencio…

Candy… ¿a dónde te diriges?

Albert… yo… es decir… Neal…

Se lo que pasó Candy… no tienes por qué preocuparte…

Yo…

¿por qué no me dijiste que ibas a irte?

Quería decírtelo…

¿Te acuerdas de nuestra promesa Candy?

Si Albert… me acuerdo…

Vamos a compartir nuestras penas y tristezas… no huyas de ellas Candy… puedes contármelas… porque yo estaré siempre para ayudarte…

Cuánto amaba Candy a Albert… ¿cómo había pensado en dejarlo?... Candy se sintió feliz de escuchar su voz… sus consejos… ahí tenía a su amigo y confidente… Albert…

Se sentía tan feliz de verlo…

Candy… no te dejaré ir…

¿qué?

Candy, yo… - Albert no quería echar a perder esta oportunidad… la oportunidad de decirle a Candy lo que sentía por ella…

Candy lo miraba en silencio… estaban ahí en medio del bosque… y en medio de la oscuridad, lo único que veía eran los ojos azules de Albert… se veía tan apuesto con ropa informal… con el cabello revuelto por tanto correr… Candy estaba en sus pensamientos y no notó cuando Albert se acercó a ella…

Cuando Candy reaccionó Albert estaba muy cerca de ella… Candy pensó que esto era un sueño… un sueño del cuál jamás quería despertar… ella cerró los ojos un momento…

Albert no sabía cómo habían llegado a estar así… el actuó sin pensar… en lo único que pensaba, era en ella… en esa chiquilla que en ese momento estaba frente a él… ella ya era una dama… una hermosa dama…

Albert tocó la mejilla de Candy suavemente con la mano…

Candy sonrió sin abrir los ojos… ella amaba a Albert, pero este amor no se comparaba con ninguno que había sentido antes…

Albert ya no pudo más y poco a poco se fue agachando para estar a la altura de Candy…

Candy abrió los ojos de la sorpresa…. ¡Albert la estaba besando!

Candy se sentía sorprendida… emocionada… nunca había sentid algo así…

Este no era su primer beso… en Escocia Terry la beso… pero fue un beso robado… este era muy diferente…

Albert la besaba con mucho cariño, suavidad y ternura… sabía que muchas cosas eran nuevas para ella…

Candy comenzó a corresponder ese tierno beso… ella lo amaba también… y no había podido demostrárselo… y ahora ella sabía que él también la amaba…

Al sentir la suavidad de Candy… Albert la tomó de la cintura y la acercó más a él… comenzando un beso lleno de necesidad y de amor…

Un amor que ya no se iba a esconder… un amor que era de los dos, solo de los dos…

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA

Aquí está el capítulo esperado…

Sigan leyendo… que se pone interesante…

Disfruten los últimos días del año… ¡felices fiestas!


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

A la mañana siguiente Candy despertó en la mansión de Lakewood… ¿todo habría sido un sueño?

Candy se levantó de un salto y vio su maleta, aun cerrada, llena de ropa…

Todo en realidad había pasado…

Albert la había besado… oh… de solo recordarlo se estremecía… su ternura, su amor, su entrega…el besaba muy bien… se sentía besada por un ángel… su príncipe de la colina… ¡la amaba! No lo podía creer…

Candy se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y bajó las escaleras casi volando…

Su desilusión fue grande al no ver a Albert en el comedor…

Buenos días Candice…

Buenos días tía abuela… ¿y Albert?

William ya se ha ido a trabajar…

¿tan temprano?

Por alguna razón él se despertó antes y salió sin despedirse de nadie…

Está bien… hoy debo volver al hospital…

Entonces arréglate Candice…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Albert iba rumbo a las empresas… seguía pensando en lo que pasó la noche anterior… no se podía sacar Candy de su mente…

¡Ella le había correspondido! Se sentía ten feliz… hubiera querido verla en la mañana… pero no sabría que decirle... y si la tía los veía… ¿qué diría?... nada, no tendría por qué decir nada,… él era el líder del clan Andrew ¿no? Tenía edad para elegir su camino sin que nadie opinara… mucho menos la tía, que había hecho la mayor parte de las decisiones de su pasado…

Al llegar a la oficina pudo notar que Diana era la única persona trabajando...

¿Diana? ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

¡Señor Andrew!… no lo oí entrar… no quería que usted trabajara tanto… así que ordene los papeles y ya realicé las reservaciones para su junta de negocios con la familia Patterson…

Gracias Diana…

¿no quiere un café, señor Andrew?

No… gracias…

Albert entró a la oficina con un malestar en el corazón… Candy… ella tenía razón… Diana era demasiado gentil con él…

Pero no había razón para pensar otra cosa… después de todo… ¿ese es el trabajo de las secretarias, no? … deben ayudar en lo que puedan para facilitar el trabajo en las empresas…

Albert no se iba a preocupar demasiado… él estaba seguro de su amor por Candy… y claro, quería que ella estuviera segura también…

Señor Andrew… ¿cómo la pasó el fin de semana?

Diana… Mmm… pues, me la he pasado de maravilla… espero que tu también

Así es señor Andrew…

¿querías preguntarme otra cosa?

Solo quería conversar un poco… ya sabe… más tarde comienza el trabajo duro… y los dos llegamos temprano…

Albert veía las intenciones de Diana… no quería lastimarla… pero tampoco le iba a hacer falsas ilusiones…

Lo lamento Diana… ya será otro día… hoy tengo cosas que hacer…

Lo entiendo señor Andrew… me retiro…

Diana salió de la oficina desilusionada… ella quería charlar con su apuesto jefe… conocerlo más… pero el estaba muy distante… como con la mente en otro lado… ¿estará pensando en Candy? en el periódico decía que William había asistido a la fiesta de anoche con su tía y con… Candice White… … y que él se había ido temprano de la fiesta por una razón desconocida… ¿se habrá ido con ella?

Diana ya no quería pensar en eso… tenía que trabajar si quería agradarle a William…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

La mañana en el hospital había pasado muy rápido… su nuevo paciente era una niña de diez años… por suerte ya se estaba recuperando y Candy disfrutaba de hacerle compañía y hablar con ella… esa niña se parecía un poco a Anny… tímida, pero toda una dama…

¿Cómo estará Anny? En la fiesta no había podido hablar con ella… quería contarle tantas cosas… quería decirle lo que sentía por Albert… pero ahora más que nunca quería decirle lo que pasó la noche de la fiesta, después de todo ella era su mejor amiga… más que eso, era su hermana…

Candy había terminado de trabajar… pero no vio a Albert por ningún lado… ¿por qué últimamente estaba más distante? ¿Estaría molesto o arrepentido de lo que pasó…?

Candy se sentía triste…. Ella amaba a Albert, y quería pensar que él también la amaba… tenía que hablar con él… quería decirle lo que sentía… y saber si él sentía lo mismo…

Tomó el primer coche que encontró y se dirigió hacia la mansión… ya era de noche y estaba cansada… seguramente a Albert se le había hecho tarde y no pudo recogerla… pero hablaría con él en cuanto llegara….

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Albert había tenido un día muy ocupado… estaba exhausto y lo púnico que quería era descansar…

Saliendo de las oficinas iría por Candy al hospital… nada lo hacía más feliz… eso lo inspiraba a terminar el trabajo…

Cuando ya estaba listo para irse una llamada hizo que se quedara…

Señor Andrew… esta noche vendrá el nuevo ejecutivo… subdirector de las empresas….

Si Diana… ¿ya casi llegan?

Vienen subiendo señor Andrew…

Está bien Diana… prepara su oficina… la que está al lado de la mía…

En seguida señor Andrew…

George le había indicado a Albert que vendría alguien a ayudar con el trabajo en las oficinas… no le quiso dar el nombre porque quería que fuera una sorpresa…

Albert estaba preocupado… no llegaría a recoger a Candy y ella tendría que volver sola de noche a la mansión… no dejaba de pensar en ella… quería verla… saber cómo le había ido… y decirle lo importante que ella era para él… no quería que lo que había pasado anoche quedara en el olvido…

Albert estaba tan pensativo que no vio cuando un joven rubio entró a la oficina…

Muy buenas noches bella dama… soy el señor Cornwell… - dijo el rubio saludando a Diana… - y ella es la señorita Britter…

Al oír los nombres, Albert se levantó de un salto y salió al pasillo…

¡Archi!

¡Hola Albert!

Qué alegría verlos… ¿qué los trae por aquí?

Yo vengo a trabajar aquí y la señorita Anny quiso ver a Candy… - dijo archi

¿Trabajaras aquí Archi? Por eso George no dijo nada…

¿Candy está trabajando Albert? – preguntó Anny

Debe estar en la mansión… ¿se quedarán con nosotros?

Si nos reciben…

Claro… a Candy le dará mucho gusto tenerlos cerca…

Albert, Archi y Anny partieron hacia la mansión… querían sorprender a Candy…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Candy estaba cansada… madame Elroy se había ido a dormir y ella seguía en la sala esperando a Albert… ¿por qué tardaba tanto?...

De pronto escuchó que un auto se acercaba… ¡Albert! Candy se emocionó y se acomodó el vestido y el cabello… quería lucir bien…

Las puertas de la mansión se abrieron y Albert entró… estaba serio… se veía cansado…

H… hola, Albert…

¿Candy? ¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora?

Yo… quería esperarte Albert…

Muchas gracias Candy…

Albert…

Oh… lo lamento… quiero disculparme… surgió algo en el trabajo y no pude ir por ti….

No estoy molesta Albert… espero que todo esté bien…

Lo está Candy… vengo a darte una noticia…

¿cuál es Albert?

Tendremos visitas y se ocupará el cuarto junto al tuyo… también ocuparán el que está junto al mío…

¿visitas?

Un amigo viene a trabajar a las empresas y se quedará con nosotros…

Está bien… … Albert… quería habar contigo…

Los ojos de Albert se iluminaron… eso era lo que quería hacer también… pero no podía dejar a Archi y a Anny esperando más tiempo afuera…

Hablaremos luego Candy…

Pero…

Candy no entendía lo que pasaba… Albert se veía diferente… como si estuviera escondiendo algo… de pronto él se dirigió a la puerta y…

¡¿Anny?!

¡Candy!

Las dos amigas corrieron y se abrasaron… estaban tan felices de poder estar juntas de nuevo…

Que alegría verte Anny…

Nosotros somos las visitas…

¿se quedarán? ¡Qué alegría! Justamente en la mañana estaba pensando en ti Anny…

Hola Candy…

¡Archi! Hola… - Candy fue a abrasar a su amigo… que había sido como su hermano…

Espero ser bienvenido también… Candy - Archi no había tenido tan cerca a Candy… ahora ella había crecido… era toda una mujer… una dama… la había visto en la fiesta… pero no había podido hablar con ella….

Me da mucho gusto verte Archi…. ¿trabajarás con Albert?

Así es gatita…

Candy se sonrojó… recordaba la vez que conoció a Archi… accidentalmente abrió el portón de agua mientras él estaba en el bote… ella lo había salvado… y archi le dijo Gatita…

Recordaba que ellos eran muy unidos… disfrutando de las locuras de Stear en el colegio de Londres… … Archi había perdido a su hermano y a su primo… si a Candy le dolió a él le debió doler más…

Albert disfrutaba ver a Candy sonreír… se veía más hermosa…

Todos cenaron y se divirtieron mucho… pero ya era tarde y el día siguiente había que trabajar… así que todos se retiraron a sus habitaciones…

Candy quiso pasar un rato más con Anny y fue a su cuarto a ayudarla a desempacar…

Candy… que hermosa mansión….

Es muy bella Anny… te gustará vivir aquí…

Lo sé… estaré contigo… y con Archi…

¿Se están llevando bien, verdad Anny?

Ohhh Candy… - Anny se sonrojó…

No tienes de qué avergonzarte Anny…

Yo quiero mucho a Archi… me alegra que pueda trabajar con Albert… ¿cómo te ha ido? ¿Tienes trabajo?

Si Anny… en el hospital de Lakewood… Albert siempre va por mí al terminar el día…

Albert y tu son muy unidos ¿vedad?

Anny…- fue el turno de Candy para sonrojarse…

¿lo quieres? ¡Cuéntamelo todo!

Ohhh… Anny… bueno…

¿lo amas verdad? Que gusto… él es muy buen mozo… tienes mucha suerte… ¿el te ama también?

Anny… qué preguntas… bueno… supongo que si…

¿Te lo ha dicho?

Pensé que eras más tímida Anny…

Ehhh… lo que sucede es que no sé de qué manera decirle a Archi lo que siento… y trato de tomar ideas…

Bueno… anoche…

¿en la fiesta?

No… en el bosque… el… me besó

¡Ohhh! Y tú lo besaste también ¿no?

Si…

Qué alegría… ¿ya lo sabe la tía abuela?

No… aún no… no he tenido la oportunidad de hablar con Albert desde anoche…

No te preocupes… ya habrá ocasión…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Archi… ¿puedo entrar?

Claro Albert… pasa… estoy terminando de guardar mi ropa…

Espero que te sientas cómodo aquí…

Por supuesto, esta era mi antigua habitación… esta mansión me trae muchos recuerdos… el rosal se ve desde aquí… lo han cuidado bien…

Candy encargó que lo cuidáramos… le encantan las rosas…

Candy quería mucho a Anthony… cuida las rosas en memoria de él…

Así es… esta mansión le gusta mucho…

Ella era pequeña cuando vino a vivir aquí… ahora ya no es pequeña…- archi recordaba a esa pequeña niña de coletas que corría por la mansión y hacía enojar a la tía abuela… esa niña que había capturado su corazón desde el momento en que la vio… pero siempre había tenido que ocultar sus sentimientos… desde que ella llegó estuvo con Anthony… cuando murió y se fueron a Inglaterra trató de llamar su atención… pero Stear también lo hacía con sus inventos… todo terminó cuando conoció a Terry… ese aristócrata malcriado que le rompió el corazón…

En el colegio trató de mostrarle lo que sentía… pero Anny lo impidió… desde ese momento estuvo con ella hasta ahora… pero él seguía amando a Candy ¿cómo no amarla? Cada día estaba más hermosa… y ahora iba a estar más cerca de ella…

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA

Gracias por leer el capítulo 8 de Amor secreto…

Que tengan un feliz año nuevo…

No dejen de enviar sus reviews…

Cuéntenme que les parece…

Sigan leyendo :D


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

Como cada mañana, Albert despertó muy temprano y se arregló para el trabajo…

Candy se había quedado dormida otra vez… al despertar, se arregló lo más rápido que pudo y estaba dispuesta a bajar corriendo hasta el comedor… donde seguramente estarían todos…

Candy… no has cambiado nada…

Archie, creí que estarías en el comedor…

El desayuno se retrasó gracias a que Anny ha estado conversando con la tía abuela… Albert está en la biblioteca…

No soy muy buena para despertarme temprano…

No te preocupes… yo tampoco… ¿quieres hablar un rato?

Si archi, me encantaría…

Como siempre, Archie se había arreglado muy elegante… él era casi tan alto como Albert… y se veía guapo con su traje… que suerte tenía Anny… Candy se sentía feliz por ella…

Los dos se sentaron en una pequeña sala que se encontraba en el salón de visitas…

Oh, Archie… me da mucho gusto que tu y Anny puedan estar aquí con nosotros…

A mí también me agrada volver a verte Candy… ¿cómo te ha ido con la tía abuela?

Como ya te habrán contado… ella me ha educado y… supongo que ya me conoce un poco mejor…

Me alegra oírlo gatita… ustedes dos no se han llevado muy bien por mucho tiempo… ya era hora de que te conociera y viera lo maravillosa que eres…

Gracias Archie… - Candy miraba a su amigo… nada había cambiado en él...

Me dijeron que trabajas en el hospital…

Así es… pero solo cuando llega un nuevo paciente…

Espero que no hayas matado a alguno…

¡qué dices Archie! Yo soy muy buena enfermera…

No lo dudo gatita… has trabajado muy duro y te has esforzado por alcanzar lo que elegiste… en cambio, Anny no trabaja… su madre no quiere que una Britter trabaje…

Debes darle tiempo Archie… Anny es una buena chica… he crecido junto con ella y la conozco bien…

Ustedes son muy distintas… Anny y yo somos distintos… no tenemos nada en común…

Archie… ustedes tienen en común el amor por el otro ¿no es verdad?

Archi guardó silencio… ¿amaba a Anny? No… él había estado con ella por Candy, en el colegio de Londres supo que quería a Anny… pero no la amaba… nunca la amó… pero no tenía el valor de decírselo… no quería lastimarla…

Candy se sorprendió al no escuchar nada de Archie… era evidente que no la amaba como todos creían… pero se iban llevando muy bien… todo se veía perfecto… pobre Anny…

Candy… mi intención nunca fue lastimarla… yo la quiero mucho… pero no he llegado a amarla… - Archie tomó la mano de Candy, que seguía con la cabeza agachada… - Candy… desde hace muchos años he ocultado lo que siento… pero no lo haré mas…

¿qué dices Archie?

Candy… yo…

La puerta se abrió mostrando a Albert que iba entrando… los había buscado por todas partes…

Al fin los encuentro, yo… ¿¡qué están haciendo!?

Albert vio a Archie y a Candy sentados frente a frente… con las manos unidas…

Albert… buenos días… ¿Anny está en el comedor? Iré a ver… - Candy se incorporó rápidamente al ver a Albert que los miraba extrañado… salió del salón y se dirigió al comedor…

Albert la siguió con la mirada… para después mirar a Archie un poco… ¿molesto?

Espero que hayas arreglado tus papeles… ya nos vamos a las oficinas…

Si Albert… - Archie estaba más molesto que nadie… siempre lo interrumpían cuando quería hablar con Candy…

Candy vio como el coche se alejaba llevando a Archie y a Albert a otro día de trabajo…

Espero que Archie tenga un buen día… - dijo Anny acercándose a Candy…

Yo también lo espero Anny… - Candy se sentía incómoda con Anny… quería decirle la verdad… pero mejor esperar a que Archie hable con ella… era su hermana y no quería lastimarla…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Albert no habló en todo el camino hacia las empresas… estaba pensando en lo que vio… ¿Archi y Candy tomados de la mano?...

Qué estaba pensando… Archie había sido como un hermano para Candy por mucho tiempo… eso era normal… pero… la manera en la que Archie la miraba… ¿acaso Albert estaba celoso de su propio sobrino? No, no tenía por qué… Candy lo amaba a él y solo a él… ¿o no?

Albert estaba luchando contra sus pensamientos cuando llegaron a las oficinas… era un día como cualquiera, solo que tenía a Archie trabajando con él… eso era bueno… así Albert no estaría solo con Diana todo el día…

Archie trabajaba lo mejor que podía… quería demostrarle a Candy que él era capaz de hacer cualquier trabajo… pero ya era tarde y Albert no le había dicho ni una palabra… ¿estaría enojado? ¿Por qué?

Archie caminó hacia la oficina de Albert… pero Diana estaba cerca y lo detuvo…

¿se le ofrece algo señor Cornwell?

Quería hablar con alb… el señor Andrew

Está ocupado… siempre está trabajando…

Ya veo…

¿Necesita ayuda?

No, solamente quería hablar de algo…

Puede hablar conmigo… soy muy buena amiga del señor Andrew… creo que he llegado a conocerlo…

¿en serio? Está bien… creo que no tengo más trabajo por hoy…

¿De qué quiere hablar señor Cornwell?

Dime Archie… trabajaremos juntos, no creo que sean necesarias tantas formalidades

Usted es todo un caballero Archie… el señor Andrew no ha sido muy atento conmigo…

El se toma muy enserio su trabajo… pero se me hace raro en él… sabe, el es muy buena persona…

Cuénteme más Archie… - Diana quería saber más sobre su jefe… y además quería conocer a su apuesto sobrino…- ¿desde cuándo conoce al señor Andrew?

Al "señor Andrew" lo conocí hace poco… hace unos días… pero a Albert lo conocí desde hace tiempo…

No comprendo…

Albert era amigo de Candy desde que tenía muy poca edad… ellos dos son muy unidos… pero ella hace poco lo conoció como el señor Andrew al igual que todos…

¿Ella ya lo conocía? … oh… y… ¿es muy cercana su relación?

¿qué?

La de Candy y el señor Andrew…

Bueno… - Archie no había pensado en eso… a ellos se les veía juntos en muchos lugares… pero él es el tutor de Candy… no significa nada… - ellos son muy buenos amigos…

Es muy bueno tener amigos… - Diana se alegraba de oír que el señor Andrew y Candy son amigos…

Usted… ¿conoce a Candy?

¿la señorita White? Si, ella viene muy seguido a ver a William…

¿en serio? Ahh… ella es muy buena… espero que lleguen a llevarse bien…

Eso espero Archie… el señor Andrew ya no está ocupado… si quiere puede verlo…

Gracias Diana… pero ya no necesito hablar con él… ¿puedo irme?

Usted puede retirarse a la hora que desee…

Entonces me retiro, tengo algo que hacer…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoO**

Candy estaba sentada en un sillón de la sala… estaba aburrida… todo el día se la había pasado sola…

La tía abuela estaba ocupada platicando con Anny… al parecer ellas se llevan muy bien…

De pronto, Archie entró en la mansión… un poco antes su llegada habitual…

¿Archie?

Hola Candy… ¿qué tal tu día?

Bueno… yo… ¿no debes estar trabajando?

Terminé rápido y quise venir a verte…

¿y Albert?

El sigue trabajando… estaba muy ocupado…

¿lo dejaste solo en la oficina?

No, Diana está con él…

A Candy no le agradó oír eso… Albert en la oficina, con Diana… solo eso faltaba…

Entonces terminaste tu trabajo…

Si Candy… ¿cómo estás tú?- Archie se acercó a Candy y se sentó en la sala también…

¿yo? Bien…

¿dónde están todos?

Anny está platicando con la tía abuela, no ha tenido tiempo de estar conmigo…

Anny es así…

Archie… ella te quiere mucho

Pero yo no la amo a ella Candy…

Debes darte tiempo… ya la conocerás y verás lo maravillosa que es…

No puedo Candy… he estado con ella desde el colegio… y no he podido amarla…

Archie…

No he podido amarla… porque… yo te amo a ti…

Candy no sabía que pensar… Archie… la amaba… pero ¿y Anny? Ella era la indicada para él… Archie había sido como un hermano para Candy… no pensaba en él de esa manera…

No sabe cuánto tiempo estuvo callada después de eso… estaba sentada… inmóvil… metida en sus pensamientos…

Archie no dejaba de mirarla… si, la amaba… pero ella no decía nada… ¿qué estaría pensando?

Archie se acercó a ella y la tomó de la mano…

Candy… desde el primer momento en que te vi supe que te amaba… pero nunca me diste la oportunidad de demostrarlo…

Candy lo escuchaba, pero no decía nada… Archie… siempre había estado ahí… en la mansión y en el colegio… y ahora…

Pero para ella era su amigo… nada más…

Candy… solo necesito saber si me amas…

Archie acarició la mejilla de Candy… y poco a poco se fue acercando

Archie estaba muy cerca de ella… Archie podía apreciar su aroma, sentir su respiración… cuánto la amaba…

Tratando de besarla, Archie se acercó más…

Archie…- Candy se alejó un poco y soltó su mano… - Archie… yo te quiero mucho… eres como un hermano para mi… pero no es correcto… Anny te ama… y yo… yo no te amo Archie… - dijo Candy, bajando la mirada

Al oír el sonido de la puerta, Archie besó la mejilla de Candy y se fue de la habitación con lágrimas en los ojos…

Candy tardó un rato en reaccionar… cuando levantó la vista, vio a Albert parado en la puerta… unos segundos después él salió de la mansión

Candy se levantó rápidamente y solo vio el coche alejándose… Albert… los había visto…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoO**

Albert había tenido un largo día de trabajo… quería regresar a la mansión… ver a Candy… solo eso quería…

Al salir de la oficina no encontró a Archie… y Diana le dijo que había salido madia hora antes…

Albert tomó su auto y se fue… era el primer día de Archie y era raro que se fuera temprano… Albert seguía recordando lo ocurrido en la mañana… era claro que había llegado a interrumpir algo entre ellos dos… Archie se comportaba raro últimamente

Al abrir la puerta de la mansión vio a Candy sentada en la sala… y Archie… ¡Archie estaba muy cerca de ella!... simplemente no pudo moverse al ver esto… estaba ahí parado en la puerta… ¿se habrían dado cuenta de su presencia?

Archie le dio un beso a Candy en la mejilla y se fue del cuarto… pero Candy seguía sentada y con la cabeza agachada… Albert quería hablarle… decirle algo… llamarla… pero su cuerpo no respondía… no entendía nada… de pronto vio a Candy levantar la mirada… estaba triste, eso se notaba…

Ella se sorprendió al verlo… pero entes de que pudiera decir algo él salió… no quería discutir con ella… no quería saber lo que había ocurrido… solo sabía que estaba molesto con Archie… muy molesto…

Volvió a subir a su auto y se fue manejando… ¿a dónde? No lo sabía… solamente se quería alejar de ahí…

Le dio vuelta a la propiedad de Lakewood varias veces… y se detuvo muy cerca del lago…

Se sentó en el césped y vio el atardecer… tenía que relajarse… él también se había comportado raro estos días… no podía olvidar a Candy… aquella noche de la fiesta…

Albert quería olvidar todo… estaba perdiendo el control… Archie… su sobrino…amaba a Candy… nunca se lo hubiera imaginado… no lo hubiera creído si no lo hubiera visto con sus propios ojos… ¿y Candy? ¿También amaba a Archie? La manera en la que los encontró… juntos… no lo podía creer… ¿qué estaba pasando?

Albert cerró los ojos y se recostó en el pasto… estaba cansado… estaba enojado… confundido…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Candy corrió a su habitación por su abrigo… quería encontrar a Albert… quería aclarar las cosas…

Sin decirle a nadie, salió de la mansión… pasó junto al camino, no sabía por dónde comenzar a buscar… iba sin rumbo en medio de la noche…

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA

Gracias por leer el capítulo 9 de amor secreto

Esté será el último capítulo del 2012… espero que lo hayan disfrutado…

:::Feliz 2013:::

No olvidan dejarme sus reviews… me encanta leerlos…

¡Sigan leyendo!


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10**

-Madame Elroy… ¿no cree que Archie y Albert ya debieron llegar?

-supongo que si Anny… mandaré a preparar la cena… ve a ver si ya llegaron…

Anny se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió al salón principal… quería ver a Archie… saber cómo le había ido…

Al llegar no vio a nadie… pero… en el sillón estaba el portafolio de Archie… ¿ya habrían llegado y no se dieron cuenta?

-¡Archie! ¿Dónde estás?... ¿Candy? – Anny subió las escaleras para buscar a Candy, que tampoco había ido a saludarla…

No la encontró en su habitación… pero el cuarto de Archie estaba iluminado…

Anny se acercó sigilosamente y vio a Archie sentado al lado de la ventana… con la mirada perdida… se veía triste…

Archie había visto cómo Albert se fue en su auto y cuando Candy salió a buscarlo… Candy… Candy amaba a Albert… eso lo tenía destrozado, pero feliz a la vez…

Archie pensaba en la felicidad de Candy… junto a Albert Candy podría encontrar lo que había estado buscando… Albert era un joven responsable, amable y cariñoso… no como Terry que terminó dejándola… por esa razón Archie decidió dejar ir a Candy… pero sería él el primero en defenderla si alguien la trataba mal…

-¿Archie?

Archie volteó y vio a Anny en la puerta… oh Anny… siempre tan amable y tan cariñosa… ella lo amaba… pero… él no…

-hola Anny… -dijo Archie, sin dejar de mirar por la ventana….

-no sabía que habían llegado…

-discúlpame Anny… no fui a saludar…

-no te preocupes Archie… ¿cómo te fue?

-no hay mucho que contar…

-Albert siempre le cuanta a Candy su días de trabajo… parece que se cansan mucho… ¿quieres comer algo?

-no, gracias Anny…

-¿Albert querrá algo de cenar?

-no lo creo… él salió…

-oh… bueno, iré a buscar a Candy…

-no Anny… ella también salió…

-¿con Albert?

-¿por qué haces tantas preguntas Anny? – Archie no quería que Anny siguiera recordándole lo ocurrido en la tarde…

-Archie… lo siento…

-no, yo lo siento… no debí hablarte así… estoy cansado, eso es todo

-te entiendo… Buenas Noches… - Anny se acercó a Archie con la intensión de darle un beso de despedida, pero Archie se levantó y salió de la habitación… dejando a Anny confundida…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoO**

Madame Elroy se encontraba en el comedor… esperando a que todos se sentaran a cenar…

Archie bajó las escaleras y saludó a la tía abuela…

-hola tía abuela…

-hola Archie… espero que tu día haya sido maravilloso…

-gracias tía abuela…

-¿vienes a cenar?

-no tengo hambre… gracias…

-¿y Albert viene a cenar?

-no lo creo…

-¿dónde está, que no ha venido a saludar?

-él… salió tía abuela…

-¿salió? Bueno… el es un hombre ocupado… ¿fue por un encargo de George?

-…no…- Archie no quería decirle a la tía abuela por qué había salido… y quién había salido detrás de él… eso metería en problemas a todos…

-está bien… si no quieren decirme, se ha de tratar de una sorpresa… ¡Anny!

-madame Elroy…

-acompáñame a cenar… creo que seremos tú y yo…

Anny se sentó a la mesa y comenzaron a cenar, mientras Archie regresaba a su habitación…

Archie tenía que pensar en algo… no podía seguir evitando a Anny todo el tiempo…

Algún día tendría que decirle la verdad… pero tenía miedo de hacerlo… no quería lastimarla… ella había sido muy buena con él…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoO**

-y bien Anny… ¿te gusta que Archie trabaje en las empresas?

-madame Elroy… no entiendo

-el se convertirá muy pronto en un hombre muy importante…

-lo sé… estoy feliz por él…

-deberías estar feliz por ti también… pronto saldrás en los periódicos y anuncios… serás importante, igual que él

-¿yo?

-como la compañera de Archie, lo acompañarás a muchos eventos importantes… y…

-pero señora… Archie y yo no hemos formalizado nada…

-pues será hora de anunciar su compromiso ante los Andrew… no es correcto que muchos te vean con él sin ser tú su novia, o su prometida…

-¡madame Elroy! ¿No cree que es apresurado?

-para nada querida… es necesario… si lo hacemos después, la gente creerá que te casas con él sólo por su dinero… no tienes de qué preocuparte… en cuanto llegue el momento seré yo quien hable con él…

-está bien madame…- Anny estaba emocionada… casarse con Archie… nada la hacía más feliz…

-me encantará tenerte en la familia, Anny Britter… tu eres el ejemplo ideal de cómo debería ser una dama… siempre atenta, cuidadosa, puntual… … ¿puntual? ¿¡Dónde está Candice?! No ha bajado a cenar…

-ella no está aquí madame…

-¿dónde está?

-ella salió señora…

-¿cómo que salió? ¿sin mi permiso? ¿dónde fue?

-no lo sé… solo sé que no está aquí…

-¿tienes alguna idea de dónde está? Contéstame Anny… una dama no calla la verdad…

-madame… ella salió con… Albert…

-¡¿con William?!

la señora Elroy se levantó de su asiento rápidamente y subió las escaleras hacia el cuarto de Archie…

-¡Archivald Cornwell!

Archie salió de su habitación lo más rápido que pudo un poco asustado…

-tía abuela… ¿qué sucede?

-¿por qué no me dijiste que Candice salió?

- … usted no me preguntó… y…

-Archivald Cornwell, tú serás quien me acompañe… trae tu abrigo…

-¿acompañarla? ¿Dónde?- dijo Archie extrañado mientras se ponía su abrigo

-iremos a buscar a Candice…

-¿buscarla? ¿Puedo ir yo madame? – dijo Anny… se sentía emocionada… quería saber si Candy realmente salió con Albert…

-¿¡buscarla?! Pero tía abuela… no creo que deberíamos…

-nada de eso Archie… ella y William salieron sin mi permiso… es mi deber buscarlos y asegurarme de que estén bien… puedes venir también Anny…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoO**

Candy se sentía cansada… había pasado mucho tiempo caminando… ¿dónde se fue Albert?... oh, Albert… no quería verlo enfadado… solo quería decirle lo que pasó… ella no amaba a Archie… lo amaba a él…

Candy se disponía a regresar a la mansión… pero regresó por otro camino… lleno de árboles y un hermoso lago… iba caminando cuando vio a la distancia, el auto de Albert… ¡Albert!

Corrió hacia ese lugar lo más rápido que pudo… ¡lo había encontrado!...

Se detuvo y se escondió detrás de un árbol cuando lo vio… él estaba ahí… acostado sobre la hierba… al verlo, Candy perdió valor… ¿qué le podía decir?... lo había encontrado y no sabía que decirle…

Estaba decidida a aclarar las cosas… eso haría…

Candy salió de detrás del árbol y caminó hacia él lentamente…

-Albert…

Albert la vio y se levantó… no decía nada… su mirada estaba triste… se veía cansado… desolado…

-Albert… yo…- las lágrimas le comenzaron a salir de los ojos… pero se acercó a él…

Albert secó las lágrimas de su pequeña… tampoco le gustaba verla triste…

-no llores Candy…

- Albert… yo… quiero decirte lo que pasó…

Albert no quería escuchar… sus palabras lo lastimarían… ya estaba herido…

-no digas nada Candy…

-por favor, quiero que sepas la verdad… Albert… yo no sabía… Archie…

-sé lo que pasa Candy… lo sé, no tienes que explicar nada…-Albert sabía que Archie amaba a Candy… era muy evidente…, cerró los ojos tratando de alejar sus pensamientos…

-Albert… yo no lo amo… se lo dije… por eso se alejó cuando llegaste…

Albert abrió los ojos al escuchar esto… para ver como Candy… con lágrimas en los ojos se acercaba hacia él…

Su pequeña estaba triste… ¿por qué? ¿por quién?

Candy no estaba muy cerca de Albert… pero lo alcanzaba a ver claramente en medio de la oscuridad…

Albert venía aún con la ropa de trabajo… se veía muy guapo con su traje… su cabello rubio le caía por los hombros y sus ojos azules la hipnotizaron… cuánto lo amaba… para cuando Candy reaccionó, se dio cuenta de que se había acercado mucho a él…

Había venido a decirle la verdad… y eso haría…

Candy tomó con una de sus manos la corbata de Albert y la jaló, haciendo que se agachara un poco… y sin pensarlo dos veces… tomó sus labios entre los suyos…

Albert no se esperaba esto… solamente se dedicó a corresponder a aquel beso que Candy inició… pero de pronto Candy se separó un poco…

-Albert… yo te amo a ti… solamente a ti…

Esta vez fue Albert quien la besó… no podía creer lo que decía… ella lo amaba _solo a él_

Con un beso… con un solo beso Candy le entregó todo su corazón… tenía a Albert rodeándola por la cintura y ella se dedicaba a acariciar su sedoso cabello… cuánto lo amaba…

-te amo… mi príncipe de la colina…-dijo Candy

Albert sonrió sin dejar de basarla… recordó a esa chiquilla llorona en la colina… cuánto había sufrido… con los Leegan… con la muerte de Anthony… Terry… Stear… Albert no permitiría que sufriera mas…

Se separó de ella para verla mejor… Candy tenía el pelo alborotado por el viento… la ropa un poco sucia… se la había pasado buscándolo…

Aún así se veía muy hermosa esa noche… una enorme sonrisa adornaba su cara… le encantaba verla sonreír…

-princesa… eres muy hermosa

Candy se sorprendió al oír eso… pero comenzó a reír…

-sabes, eres mucho más linda cuando ríes…que cuando lloras

-oh, Albert… -

Los dos rubios se unieron en otro beso… lleno de amor…

-¡William Albert Andrew!

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA

Este es el capítulo 10 de este Fic…

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado…

Que tengan un excelente inicio de año…

No olviden dejarme sus reviews!


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11**

La noche era muy fría y oscura… pero madame Elroy sabía por dónde caminar… ella conocía muy bien a su sobrino y sabía cuál era su lugar favorito de la propiedad… un lago con muchos árboles frondosos alrededor… con una cabaña al fondo del paisaje… ahí Albert solía estar cuando estaba triste, muy feliz, o en una ocasión especial…

-Archie… la propiedad es muy grande… y todo está muy oscuro…

-lo sé Anny… no te preocupes… ya falta poco – Archie estaba nervioso… no quería que la tía abuela encontrara a Candy y a Albert… no quería que la tía la echara de la casa…

-Archie… ¿crees que estén juntos ahora?

-Anny… creo que eso no es de nuestro interés…

-te ves molesto Archie… ¿estás bien?

Archie siguió callado mientras caminaban… Candy… sólo pensaba en ella… estaba preocupado… estaba molesto…

Anny notó que Archie estaba pensativo… lo tomó del brazo y siguieron caminando…

Archie la miró y ella le regaló una sonrisa… ¿Qué pasará con Anny?... entre más me tarde en decirle la verdad, mas le dolerá…

-Anny… - Archie se detuvo para poder hablar con ella…

-¿qué pasa?

-Anny… no sé cómo decirte esto… pero…

-¿qué quieres decirme? – Anny lo miraba detenidamente… pronto se casaría con él… su Archie… cuánto había esperado por él…

-quiero que sepas que eres alguien muy especial para mi…

-gracias Archie…

-te quiero mucho… pero… me he dado cuenta de…

-¡William Albert Andrew!

Archie y Anny corrieron hacia donde estaba la tía abuela… no podían creer lo que vieron…

-¿!qué están haciendo?! – madame Elroy se quedó inmóvil al ver a su sobrino con Candice…

Los dos rubios se separaron rápidamente… Albert vio como Candy estaba completamente aterrada… no podía hablar ni moverse…

Albert solamente se colocó frente a Candy tratando de defenderla… pero las palabras tampoco salían de su boca…

Anny miraba la escena desde atrás de un árbol… no lo podía creer…

Archie solo bajó la cabeza… cerró los ojos tratando de ocultar su dolor… sentía que se moría… no podía seguir ahí…

-¡Candice White! ¡Quiero que comiences a empacar inmediatamente! ¡Ya no res bienvenida aquí!

Albert y Archie abrieron los ojos y quisieron defenderla, pero Albert fue más rápido en reaccionar…

-tía… no permitiré que ella se valla…

-no te estoy preguntando William… han deshonrado a la familia Andrew… su conducta es inaceptable… ella se irá… no la quiero volver a ver… nos ha traído muchos problemas…

-si ella se va, yo me iré también…

-¿¡qué estás diciendo William?! Como cabeza de los Andrew… tu deber es hacer lo mejor para mantener a la familia en lo alto de la sociedad…

Albert no escuchaba a la señora Elroy… no le importaba lo que dijera… él prefería perderlo todo, a perder a Candy…

-Anny… llévate a Candice…

-si madame Elroy…

-William… hablaremos en la biblioteca… hace frío aquí…

La señora Elroy caminó hacia la mansión… no podía creer que su sobrino fuera tan difícil… pero no permitiría que la familia sufriera por puro capricho de él… ella seguía siendo la matriarca de los Andrew y haría todo lo posible para que Candice se fuera…

Anny tomó a Candy del brazo y se fueron juntas detrás de la tía abuela… Anny trataba de calmarla, pero Candy estaba nerviosa, preocupada, triste, confundida… y no sabía qué hacer…

Archie no se movió de su lugar al igual que Albert… estaba molesto con él…

-Albert…- Archie caminó hacia él y le dio un gran golpe…

Albert estaba confundido… y adolorido… se llevó su mano a la mejilla mientras miraba a Archie…

-no sé qué pretendes con Candy… pero ya que la metiste en esto, más te vale que hagas lo posible para que se quede…

-eso voy a hacer, Archie… no dejaré que la tía la siga tratando mal

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-William… ella no se quedará aquí… si alguien se entera, la gente hablará mal de nuestra familia…

-¿por qué tendrían que hablar mal?

-bueno… ella es una niña del hogar de pony… sabía que era un error mantenerla con nosotros…

-no permitiré que hable mal de ella

-es por tu bien William… por el bien de todos…

-no tía… ella se quedará…

-¡¿por qué la defiendes tanto?!

-porque… ¡yo la amo!

Hubo completo silencio en la biblioteca después de eso… la tía no se atrevía a hablar… ¿qué le había hecho esa chica a su sobrino?...

Albert se quedó mirando a la tía por un largo rato… ella no decía nada… pero su expresión mostraba desaprobación, estaba seguro…

-William… ah… tienes que pensar bien las cosas… esto… podría verse mal en la sociedad…

-no me preocupa… la gente puede pensar lo que quiera… pero eso no cambiará mis sentimientos por ella… además… para eso la educó ¿no?, para que sea una dama digna del apellido Andrew…

-William… …

-espero que comprenda tía… - Albert salió de la biblioteca con una sonrisa en los labios… ahora nadie podía impedir nada…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoO**

Archie estaba sentado en la sala… había escuchado lo que Albert le decía a madame Elroy… cómo defendía a Candy… ¿por qué nadie se había dado cuenta del amor que Albert y Candy tenían?

Quería hablar con Candy… saber si estaba bien…

Archie tocó al puerta antes de abrir… entró y la vio sentada sobre su cama… no le gustaba verla triste…

-hola Candy…

-Archie… hola

-¿estás bien?

-si, gracias…

Archie no podía dejar de mirarla… era tan hermosa… … pero Candy había elegido a Albert… eso le dolía…

-Candy… no te preocupes por nada… yo… hablaré con la tía abuela… te quedarás con nosotros…

-muchas gracias Archie… - Candy le dio un abrazo a su amigo… lo quería mucho

Archie disfrutó enormemente de ese abrazo… aunque él sabía que no significaba nada más que amistad…

Albert entró a la habitación… quería darle la noticia a Candy…

Se sorprendió al ver a Archie ahí… pero no se molestó… recordaba las palabras de Candy… "_yo te amo a ti… solamente a ti…"_

-hola Candy, Archie…

-Albert… -Archie se separó inmediatamente…

-Archie… ¿puedo hablar a solas con Candy?

-por supuesto…

Archie salió del cuarto… un poco molesto…

Se dirigió a la biblioteca para hablar con la señora Elroy…

-hola Candy…

-hola… ¿hablaste con madame...?

-ya está todo resuelto… ella no tiene por qué opinar nada ni yo tengo que dar explicaciones…

-tienes razón… gracias… - Candy se acercó a Albert para darle un abrazo… se hacía tarde y tenían que descansar… así que Albert se despidió y se fue a su habitación…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**-**tía abuela… ¿puedo pasar?

**-**adelante Archie… ¿qué sucede?

-quisiera preguntarle algo…

-por supuesto…

-Candy se quedará ¿verdad?

-William no se deja convencer de lo contrario… pero en mi opinión no se me hace correcto que ella se quede

-usted le ha enseñado bien… es muy gentil, educada, inteligente, y toda una dama… no tiene por qué avergonzarse de ella…

-eso no es lo que me preocupa… le gente podrá hablar mal si los ve juntos sin ningún compromiso…

-¿usted quiere comprometerlos?

-¡no! Por supuesto que no… eso es lo que quiero evitar… verás… desde muy pequeño, lo he preparado para que pueda ser cabeza de los Andrew… y me di a la tarea de escoger a las hijas de las familias más importantes como sus pretendientes… sé que fue apresurado, pero ya tiene edad de casarse…

-¿y qué pasará con Candy?

-lo que pasó hoy no lo tenía contemplado… pero yo no quiero que ella se case con mi sobrino… ¿podrías convencerlo de no hacerlo?

-¿yo, convencer a Albert de que no se case con ella?

-si me haces ese favor me harías muy feliz…

-no puedo hacerlo… no puede pedirme que lo haga…

-¡es por el bien de toda la familia… si no lo haces, las consecuencias podrían ser fatales para los Andrew…!

Archie estaba confundido… ¿cómo pudo pedirle una cosa así? Él no le haría eso a Albert… mucho menos a Candy… pero madame Elroy no le dejaba opción… sólo hablaría con ellos… nada mas…

-ya me retiro… tengo que dormir…

-que descanses Archie…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

El día siguiente llegó y todos se reunieron en el comedor…

Albert y Archie estaban preparados para el trabajo… llevaban trajes azul marino y corbata… a Candy y a Anny les parecieron muy elegantes… y guapos…

Madame Elroy estaba seria, como de costumbre… pero esta vez tenía tema de conversación…

-la reunión anual de la familia Andrew es en cuatro meses… ya he comenzado con los preparativos… …he hablado con Anny y he pensado que ya es tiempo de anunciar su compromiso frente a los Andrew ¿no lo crees Archie?

Archie casi se ahoga con su café al oír esto… se le había olvidado hablar con la tía abuela sobre eso…

Anny miraba a Archie emocionada… quería saber qué opinaba… pero no decía nada… él solo miraba a Candy como si le estuviera pidiendo ayuda…

-Archie… ¿no vas a contestar? – madame Elroy lo miraba preocupada…

-tía abuela… no creo que sea el momento ni el lugar para discutir algo así…

-¿por qué no? Se trata de ustedes y de la familia…

-madame, creo que él tiene razón… mejor deberíamos discutirlo luego…

Anny no sabía qué pensar… no sabía por qué Candy estaba de acuerdo con hablar después… se sentía confundida… desesperada…

-discúlpenme… ya no tengo hambre… - Anny se levantó de la mesa y se fue…

-Anny… - Candy siguió a Anny con la mirada… ella iba a salir muy herida si Archie no le decía nada pronto

Por su parte, Archie también se sentía mal… no sabía cómo decirle la verdad a Anny sin lastimarla… pero no podía pedir ayuda a nadie… tenía que hacerlo solo. Como dijo la tía abuela… eso era algo de los dos…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Albert y Archie salieron a trabajar después de desayunar…

Anny se sintió mejor un momento después y siguió con su día normalmente… platicó con la tía abuela, caminó por la propiedad… escribió una carta para su mamá y salió a comprar vestidos…

Candy no tenía muchas cosas que hacer… así que se aburrió pronto… extrañaba a Albert… quería visitarlo…

Se le ocurrió invitarlos a comer en la ciudad… y quiso decirle a Anny… por si quería acompañarlos…

-¡Anny!

-aquí estoy Candy…

-oye Anny… se me ocurrió ir a comer a algún lado… ya sabes… yo con Albert y tú con Archie… conozco un lugar muy bello…

-Candy… es muy buena idea… pero… no quiero ir…

-¿no? Vamos Anny… nos divertiremos todos…

-no quiero ir…

-oh… - Candy no reconocía ese comportamiento en Anny… ¿acaso no quería salir con Archie? … ¿ya le habrá dicho algo?

-perdóname por no acompañarlos… pero ve y disfruta la tarde con Albert…. Creo que será mejor si están solos…

-está bien…

Candy se fue a arreglar algo extrañada… pero se alegró al saber que compartiría la tarde con Albert…

No sabía qué ponerse… algo elegante o informal…

Recordó el traje que llevaba Albert en la mañana y tomó un vestido Azul… era muy bonito, pero no tan elegante… por eso le pareció perfecto…

Se soltó el cabello, dejando caer sus rizos en sus hombros… ese peinado la hacía ver mayor que con las coletas…

Estando lista, pidió un coche y se dirigió hacia las empresas Andrew…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

el trabajo en las empresas había disminuido gracias a los recientes negocios terminados.

Archie había salido a firmar unos papeles, por lo que Albert se quedó solo en las oficinas…claro, con la compañía de Diana…

-me alegra que todo esté saliendo bien por aquí señor Andrew…

-creo que a todos les alegra…

-usted es muy trabajador…

-gracias… pero tu trabajo también ayuda mucho…

-no sabe cuánto significa eso para mí viniendo de usted…

**-**ah… si… Mmm… creo que tomaré un descanso…

**-**¿un descanso? ¿Quiere salir temprano?

**-**me parece que no hay mucho que hacer hoy…

**-**¿yo también me puedo retirar?

**-**como quieras…

**-**gracias… Mmm… ¿tiene algo que hacer?

**-**no, por ahora no…

**-**¿quisiera…? No se… se me ocurría que podríamos…

El teléfono sonó y Diana no siguió hablando por contestar…

-_señorita Diana… aquí en la puerta del edificio buscan a… Albert ¿puede el señor Andrew recibirla?_

_-¿de quién se trata? _

_-esta señorita ya había venido antes… creo que se llama…_

_-¿Candy? ¿Es la señorita White?_

_-… … … … …el joven Cornwell también llegó… él subirá con la señorita White…_

_-gracias…_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Cuando Candy estaba en la entrada, se sorprendió al ver a Archie entrando al edificio…

-hola Archie

-Candy, qué sorpresa… vienes a visitar o… ¿pasa algo?

-todo está bien… bueno… creo que algo le pasa a Anny… - Candy comenzó a platicar mientras subían a la oficina de Albert…

-¿se siente bien?

-sí, está bien… pero no quiso acompañarme a saludarlos… creo que está molesta por lo del desayuno…

-Ahhh… y viniste a avisarme así de elegante…

-bueno… yo quería salir un rato con Albert…

-¿salir?

-si está ocupado lo entiendo…

-no… el no está ocupado…

-quería que saliéramos a comer todos juntos, pero no pude convencer a Anny…

-no te preocupes gatita… yo voy a ir a hablar con ella…

-Archie…

-¿qué?

-solo… no la lastimes…

-si…

Archie se despidió de Candy y partió hacia la mansión…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Candy llegó a la oficina de Albert… y vio que la "eficiente" secretaria Diana estaba ahí también…

-Albert

-¿Candy? Qué alegría verte… ¿qué te trae por aquí?

-solo quería verte… te extrañe… - Candy se acercó para darle un abrazo a Albert…

Diana estaba enojada… pero sentía que ya no tenía nada que hacer ahí y se retiró…

-me alegra que hayas venido a verme… por poco y no me alcanzas… yo ya me iba…

-¿te ibas? ¿A una conferencia o algo así?

-no, a la mansión… no hay mucho trabajo hoy y puedo retirarme temprano

-Ahhh… que bueno…

-¿dónde está Archie?

-él ya se fue a la mansión… quería hablar con Anny…

-ohhh… ¿por lo que pasó en la mañana?

-por algo así… mejor le preguntas a él después…

-está bien… ¿nos vamos?

-Mmm… yo venía a preguntarte si… quisieras salir a comer a algún lado…

-ya veo… ¿entonces me estás invitando a una cita?

Candy se sonrojó al instante… no lo había pensado de ese modo…

Albert comenzó a reír y se acercó a ella…

-voy por mis cosas… - Albert la tomó por la cintura y la levantó un poco… - y… me encantaría salir con una dama tan hermosa…

Candy no tuvo tiempo de decir nada… Albert ya la tenía entre sus brazos y la sorprendió con un beso…

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA

Gracias por leer el capítulo 11 de amor secreto…

La próxima semana entro a clases y no tendré mucho tiempo de escribir…

Pero no se preocupen, no abandonaré esta linda historia…

Tengan paciencia… estarán recibiendo un capítulo por semana…

Quiero agradecer sus reviews… me alegra que les esté gustando este fic…


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12**

Albert y Candy salieron a comer y se divirtieron mucho toda la tarde… ya iba a oscurecer y decidieron regresar a la mansión…

-Albert… me alegra que pudiéramos compartir así la tarde…

-a mi también princesa… - Albert le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla, haciendo que ella se estremeciera…

-Albert…

-¿sí?

-¿qué somos ahora?

Albert se sintió culpable por no haberle pedido nada a Candy… todo había sido tan rápido y tan hermoso que todo su mundo se le olvidó… pero se lo pediría pronto…

Albert pensaba… si estaba de acuerdo Candy… anunciar su noviazgo en la fiesta de los Andrew… así dejarían de perseguirlo las familias ricas con hijas malcriadas… y la tía abuela tendría que aceptar a Candy en la familia…

-Candy… he pensado que podríamos anunciar nuestro noviazgo frete a la familia Andrew…

-¿en la fiesta?

-si… claro… si estás de acuerdo…

-sí, me encantaría… gracias

-a mi me haces más feliz, Candy…

Pronto llegaron a la mansión y el coche se detuvo frente al portón… Candy y Albert salieron del auto y entraron a la propiedad… Candy alcanzó a ver a Archie en un rincón del jardín… corrió a hablar con él mientras Albert la seguía…

-¡Archie! ¡Archie! Soy yo…

-Candy… ya llegaron… ¿cómo les fue?

-muy bien Archie… ¿por qué estás aquí?- preguntó Albert

-Candy… yo… hablé con Anny…

-¿¡y….?! ¿La trataste bien, verdad?

-por supuesto… pero… ella…

-oh no… Anny… - Candy se apresuró a llegar a la mansión… tenía que hablar con ella…

-¿todo está bien Archie?

-si Albert…

-Candy me dijo que las cosas entre Anny y tu no van muy bien…

-así es…

-cuéntame Archie… tal vez yo pueda ayudar…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-¡Anny! ¡Anny!

-Candice… ¿¡qué manera es esa de entrar en esta casa?!

-lo siento tía Abuela… voy a buscar a Anny…

-no corras…

-Anny… soy Candy… ¿puedo entrar? –dijo, mientras tocaba la puerta de su habitación…

-¿Candy?

-si Anny… soy yo…

-no entres… déjame sola…

-¿qué? Oh… bueno… ¿podemos hablar?…

-déjame… no quiero hablar nada contigo…

Candy estaba confundida… ¿qué había pasado? ¿por qué Anny no quería hablar con ella? … tal vez Archie había sido muy ruda con ella…

Candy bajó las escaleras y se dirigió al jardín… donde Archie y Albert conversaban…

-oye Archie…

-Candy… ¿regresaste?

-¿ya hablaste con ella? – dijo Albert… que ahora estaba enterado de todo…

-no me dejó entrar a su habitación… no quiere hablar conmigo… ¿qué le dijiste Archie?

Archie bajó la cabeza… las cosas se habían puesto peor a como él se las imaginaba…

-voy a saludar a la tía… los veo después…-dijo Albert… dejando a Candy y a Archie conversando a solas…

-Archie… dime que le dijiste… solo así podré ayudarla…

-perdóname Candy… yo no planeaba decir lo que le dije…

-dime todo…

…

_-hola Anny…_

_-¡Archie! Llegaste temprano…_

_-quería verte…_

_-qué lindo… Archie, ya no estoy molesta por lo de la mañana… sé que fue una noticia repentina… debimos hablarlo antes… y podemos hablarlo ahora…_

_Anny guió a Archie para que se sentaran juntos en un sillón del salón…_

_-¿y bien? ¿Qué te parece la idea?_

_-bueno… de eso quería hablarte… Anny… lo que quiero decirte no es fácil de decir…_

_-puedes contármelo Archie…_

_-Anny… hemos compartido muchas cosas… hemos estado juntos desde hace tiempo…_

_-desde el colegio de Londres…_

_-si… bueno… quiero decirte…que en todo este tiempo… no he podido… enamorarme de ti…_

_-oh…Archie…¿qué tratas de decir? _

_-trato de decir que…_

_-¿no me amas?_

_-Anny… yo_

_-¿nunca me has querido? _

_-escucha… desde…_

_-¿es por ella, vedad?_

_-¿qué?_

_-¿es por Candy?_

_-¿qué estás diciendo…? _

_-sé que desde que íbamos al Colegio la has preferido a ella… pero he tratado de olvidarlo… he visto cómo la miras ahora…cómo le hablas… cómo la tratas… se nota que la quieres mucho… -dijo Anny, con lágrimas en los ojos…_

_-si Anny… la quiero mucho… pero ella…_

_-ya se… ella eligió a Albert… _

_-Anny… no sé por qué piensas que hago esto por ella… pero…_

_-tu la sigues amando aunque está con otro…_

_-Anny…_

_-la amas más que a mi…_

_-¡sí! ¡Ya basta! Está bien… ¡yo la amo!_

_Anny comenzó a llorar y se encerró en su habitación…_

…

-Desde ese momento no ha salido de ahí, Candy…

-Archie… no debiste decirle eso…

-ella me estaba presionando… no dejaba que le explicara nada…

-lo sé… pero… Ahh… todo salió muy mal… por eso no quería ella hablar conmigo…

-lo lamento…

-está bien… porque lo que dijiste… bueno… no fue lo más apropiado…

-no me disculpo por eso… lamento haber hecho que se enojara contigo… pero no lamento haber dicho que te amaba…

-Archie…

-es verdad Candy… yo te amo… nunca he amado a alguien como te he amado a ti…

-pero… oh, Archie… quiero que entiendas que…

-por favor… no lo digas… sé que no me amas… pero no quiero escucharlo de ti otra vez…

-Archie…

-en verdad te amo Candy…

Archie se acercó a Candy y le dio un beso en los labios…

Candy se sorprendió… pero no quería hacerle falsas ilusiones de un amor que no podía ser… así que no correspondió a ese beso y se fue…

Archie se sintió triste y apenado… no se había portado como un caballero… tenía que disculparse… pero sería mejor disculparse con Anny antes…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Candy entró a la mansión y sin pensarlo, corrió a abrasar a Albert... estaba confundida… muy confundida… solo Albert la calmaba…

Albert correspondió al abraso inmediatamente y le dio un beso en la frente… pero madame Elroy entró al salón en ese momento…

-¡Candice White!

-¡tía abuela! No la escuché venir…

-ven Candice… tenemos que hablar…

Mientras Candy seguía a la tía abuela, Albert se quedó preocupado… quería que el día de la fiesta llegara… para poder anunciar el noviazgo y así la tía no los molestaría…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

La tía abuela condujo a Candy hacia la biblioteca y se sentaron en un sillón…

-Candice White… escúchame bien… te has convertido en toda una dama… has aprendido bien… por eso quiero que te vallas...

-¿quiere que me valla? ¿pero…

-es por tu bien… la familia Andrew es muy poderosa… y … William es la cabeza de los Andrew… tiene que viajar mucho… casi siempre trabajará… y estará ocupado todo el tiempo… y entre más tiempo pase, mas trabajo tendrá…

-entiendo… pero… ¿por qué debo irme?

-William no tendrá tiempo para ti, querida...

-pero… - Candy no había pensado en esto…. ¿y si la tía abuela tenía razón? ¿qué haría ella? Pero… amaba a Albert… lo amaba… y todo eso no le importaba…

-solo piénsalo…

La señora Elroy abandonó la biblioteca dejando a Candy pensativa en el sillón… quería que esa chiquilla se fuera… que se alejara de William…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Archie entró a la mansión para hablar con Anny… disculparse…. Pero en el salón principal encontró a Albert….

-Archie…

-hola… - Archie se dirigió hacia las escaleras pero Albert lo interrumpió…

-¿vas a hablar con Anny?

-¿hablar?

-si… para que las cosas se arreglen…

-¿Que se arreglen? Solo quiero disculparme por haber sido tan grosero… no se qué pasará después… ¿dónde está Candy?

-hablando con la tía…

-¿pasó algo malo?

-no… ella llegó y se la llevó…

-está bien… - Archie sabía que madame Elroy intentaba separarlos… y él tenía que intentarlo también…

-Albert… ¿podemos hablar un poco?

-seguro…

Albert y Archie salieron al jardín para hablar…

-¿sobre qué quieres hablar?

-... ¿tu amas a Candy?

-¿qué?

-¿tu en verdad la amas?

-por supuesto…

-ella es alguien muy especial Albert… merece ser feliz…

-lo sé…

-¿tu podrás hacerla feliz?

-¿a qué te refieres?

-¿tendrás tiempo para ella? ¿o te ocuparás mas de los negocios?

-tu sabes que ella es lo más importante…

-así debe ser… y espero que siempre pienses así…

-¿la tía te dijo que hablaras conmigo?

-madame… me dijo que…

-lo sabía… ¿por qué lo hiciste?

-¿qué?

-¿por qué la ayudaste?

-ella me obligó a hacerlo…

Albert no lo podía creer… la tía trataba de separarlos… y Archie la ayudó… ¿por qué? ¿Archie no quería que estuvieran juntos?

-iré a hablar con Anny…

Mientras Archie subía las escaleras de la mansión, Albert se dirigió a la biblioteca…

Ahí encontró solo a Candy…

-Candy…

-oh, Albert…

-¿y la tía?

-no lo sé… ella se fue…

-¿qué te dijo?

-ella… - Candy no creía en las palabras de la tía abuela… creía en Albert… y le gustaba tenerlo a su lado…

-dime Candy…

-Albert… ¿tienes mucho trabajo?

-tengo muchas responsabilidades en la familia…

-y… ¿viajes?

-algunos…

-entonces… siempre estarás ocupado…

-¿a qué te refieres?

-la tía abuela dijo… que siempre estarías trabajando…

- perdería las empresas por estar contigo…

-¿en serio?

-Candy… sabes que te amo…

Candy se lanzó al cuello de Albert y le dio un beso… sabía que lo amaba… y nada le importaba mas que eso…

Albert pensó que tenía que hacer algo… para que la tía no los molestara… y anunciar un noviazgo no sería suficiente…

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA

gracias por leer el capítulo 12 de amor secreto…

que se la pasen muy bien…

dejen sus reviews… me encanta leerlos…


End file.
